Juvenile
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: a highschool with out favorite characters from Ratchet and Clank, Jak and daxter, Jazz jackrabbit, kindom hearts 1 and 2, and sly cooper. who knew one night could lead to total desaster. FINISHED!
1. The Party

**Juvenile**

chapter1: the party

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Ratchet's cell phone went off.

TEXT MESSEGE

Meet me at skool… Like now!

From Jazz.

"_Monday…I hate Monday…maybe I can just pretend I didn't wake up and sleep a few more minutes." _Ratchet heard footsteps coming upstairs and pulled the covers over his head. They were immediately swiped off of him.

"Mom you know I hate it when you do that!"

" Just get up!" she said and walked out of the room

"Ratchet sighed and then hopped out of bed. He grabbed some pant's and a shirt and hurried downstairs to pick up some toast.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ratchet's mom asked.

"Jazz wants to meet us early or something. He said 'it's urgent'"

"Well ok have a good day…I suppose." Ratchet was already out the door and on his way to his car. When he made it to school clank and Skidd were already with Jazz.

"Hey guy's. Ok so what's the news?"

"Angela is having a Halloween party man!" Skidd and Clank sighed. Ratchet's jaw was hanging.

"Your kidding right you woke me up just to tell me that?"

"No I woke you up because I know how much you hate Monday's."

"Man, let's get inside…it's kind of hot out here" the group of guys walked into the school. Girls smiled and waved at Ratchet and Jazz…girls always would. Skidd and clank…not so much but they didn't really mind that much. And neither did Ratchet very much because the only girl he wanted attention from was headed towards him.

"Hey Ratchet!" Sasha said, giving Ratchet a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing really."

From down the hall Angela, Riku, and Jak were looking at them.

Jak started to laugh.

"I love the stupid look you get on your face when you're looking at Ratchet." He said.

"Shut up!" Angela snapped

"Sorry." He chuckled. Angela sighed.

"To bad Ratchet's with her." She spat.

"Heh, you would be lucky if he ever broke up with her." Riku said.

"Ya, just about the same chance as Sora breaking up with Kairi."

"Neither of you have any hope give it up." Jak teased.

"I'm the only one here that can manage to find…" he looked at Angela

"And keep a girlfriend…or I suppose in Angela's case a boyfriend."

"I bet you I could." Angela shot back.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Jak said

"I bet you can't get Ratchet to even think about leaving Sasha from now to your Halloween party."

**A few halls down…**

"Hey, Keira!" Lori called.

"Oh, hey Lori."

"Did you know that Angela's having a Halloween party?"

"And she didn't invite me? That sm-"

"She told me to tell you you're invited."

"Oh…"

Sora and Kairi were passing them down the hall.

"Hey Sora." Lori called

He turned and smiled.

"You coming to the party?"

"Of course" he said.

Seems like everyone is going to this party…R&R


	2. Trouble

sexual content: yes

XXX hardcore content: sorry perv.

Chapter 2: Trouble

It's been about a week and the party's tomorrow, but both Angela and Riku haven't made any progress with their bet.

**Sora's house.**

"Sora." Kairi said.

"Riku has been acting really weird around me lately."

"Lately?" Sora asked jokingly

"I'm serious."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know I think he's following me or something…it's like every time I look behind me he's there."

"Are you serious?" Sora asked

"Ya."

"Don't worry I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

"Well I gotta go." Kairi said picking up her books and backpack.

"See ya at the party tomorrow?"

"Ya." Sora said as he waved her off.

She started to walk down the sidewalk when…

"Surprise!" Riku seemed to pop out of nowhere. Kairi dropped a whole bunch of books and almost fell to the ground.

"Holy crap…your getting better at that." She smiled

"Thanks." Riku bent down to get the books that she dropped and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said. Riku started to walk along with her.

"So what are you doing here."

"_Oh crap…what am I doing…err…um" _Riku thought to himself about it.

"I Sora called me…he wanted to see me."

"Oh cool."

Well he was talking to her but how the hell was he supposed to get more than that out of her. "Just be slow and sneaky…" was his phrase.

"so your going to the party tomorrow I presume."

"Who isn't?"

"Hey Kairi you forgot you…Riku?" Sora called from his window.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi looked at him

"I thought you said Sora wanted you to come over."

"Well you see…" there was no excuse.

"Riku go away!" Sora yelled. Riku sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to Kairi and then walked off.

**Sasha's house…**

Ratchet and Sasha walked down the stairs holding hands.

"So I'll see you at the party?"

"Y-"

"No Sasha's" father interrupted

"Sasha has no place at a Halloween party with kids…things get out of control!"

"Dad!" Sasha sighed…

"It's alright…Sash next time ok." He kissed her hand.

"For once Ratchet I agree with you. Now off with you, go to your house or whatever." He said shooing Ratchet with his hands.

**Later that day, at the park…**

"So do you want to go to that party tomorrow?" Eva asked

"Well…I was exited about it but I have a bad feeling about it now."

"You and your feelings." she giggled

"Fine I'll go." He said grabbing her hand and swinging it around.

"Unless we have to dress up then I'm not going."

"No" she giggled again.

"Why do you feel bad about it." she asked.

"There's just this thing going on between Ratchet and Angela and I think things are going to get ugly."

"You mean you think he might cheat on Sasha?"

"No…sorta. It's just the way they look at each other and stuff."

"So, Sasha will be there…"

"No she won't…Ratchet called me and told me she couldn't go."

"Nothing's going to happen alright." Eva said trying to comfort him.

"Besides if something dose happen we need someone who can break up the action."

The next day, 7:00PM… 

The party was just getting started lot's of kids were already there. a little more than Angela had expected. Kids were bringing drugs, beer, and all sorts of other things inside.

"Shit…" Angela said pacing the floor upstairs.

"Angela…calm down…breath." Keira said.

"Ok." She said taking a deep breath and putting on a face that looked normal for the party. She walked downstairs and rock music started pumping. It was literally shaking the entire house.

"So much for being subtle," she muttered.

DING DONG (heh, dong)

Someone was at the door again. She opened it and there was Ratchet by himself.

"Where's Sasha?" Angela asked

"She couldn't make it…"

Angela tried her hardest not to smile.

"That's to bad." She lied.

**1 hour later.**

"So what are you up to…I barely even get to talk to you anymore." Rikusaid toKairi

"Well…my classes are going well but there's nothing new with me.

He was getting nowhere all of this simple talk was just boring him. He had wanted her for so long and she always seemed out of his grasp and then Sora came along. He started to have second thoughts should he really be doing this to his friend…maybe he and Kairi should just be friends…No he knew what he wanted and it was her. While some people like him had more subtle ways of getting to a person…

"Ratchet, Want some beer?" Ratchet looked up at her with shock.

"I-I don't think I"

"Oh come on ratchet, what is one little beer going to do…"

**1 hour later.**

Jazz and Eva looked around themselves in shock. There were so many people.

"you were right about this party Jazz…let's go…or call the police…or something."

"You were right too. If something happens someone has to stop it And I don't want to turn my friends in."

Jazz looked over at Riku, he had his arm over Kairi's shoulder and she was leaning on him. Then he looked over at Ratchet he was insanely drunk and so was Angela.

"Oh crap…" Jazz muttered to himself. Just then Jazz saw Sora knock at the door.

"Why me?" Jazz cried. Sora tired to get through the door as Ratchet and Angela held hands and walked upstairs. They were already to the top of the steps when he decided to run after them. Jazz was almost to them but they got into Angela's room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"DANM!" he said slamming his fist on the door. He put his ear to the door to confirm the worst…

"There just making out…phew…good at least their not-"

"Take of my shirt." Ratchet said. Jazz groaned.

Ratchet landed on top of Angela on her bed and she took his shirt off. Ratchet started to undo Angela's pants. Jazz heard them hit the floor. A few seconds later he could hear Angela moaning, he could her them kissing and he could barely take it anymore.

Meanwhile, downstairs… 

Sora had finally managed to get in but his first sight was Riku and Kairi…there were about to kiss.

"Mother f-"

"Jazz!" Eva called realizing that things were about to get ugly. Jazz immediately knew what was going on and slid down the side of the stairs to get to Sora. By the time Jazz got down the stairs Riku and Kairi were already kissing. Jazz flipped and pushed Sora back.

"ok man calm don't let's think about this." Jazz said attempting to calm Sora down

"LET ME GO!" he shouted. He tried to charge Riku who still hadn't noticed him and was about to kiss her again, but Jazz stopped him.

"If she's going to go and do that then let her ok…don't go and ruin-" Sora faked out Jazz and made his way up to Riku and Kairi.

"Slut! What the hell is this?"

Kairi was speechless.

"I hate you both! Burn in hell!" without another word and without looking back Sora left.

This party is really turning out to be a disaster…


	3. Anger

Chapter 3: Anger.

The party was in chaos. People were throwing stuff around and ruining around the house.

Kairi and Riku didn't know what to do next.

"Kairi, I can't believe you." Jazz scolded. He turned to face Riku.

"Some friend you are."

Jazz went back upstairs to see if he could do anything about Ratchet and Angela…Jazz got a pick from behind his long Rabbit ears… (Yes everyone jazz is a rabbit, a green one…he was part of the gun filled EPIC GAMES adventure Jazz jackrabbit-1995, and jazz jackrabbit 2-1998. one of my favorite games. Jazz and his sister Lori, Yes his sister is Lori the yellow rabbit, are about Ratchet's size if you would like a size picture in your head. And just as fuzzy! By the way that was the only reason he had a pick behind his ear.)

…And tried to get in. after a few twists and turns the door unlocked…Jazz covered his eyes and stepped into the room. He had just thought to himself what the heck is he supposed to do to make them stop. He inched in a little bit.

"OUCH!"

He had tripped over the pair on the floor. This was defiantly the most awkward place that jazz had ever been.

"I think someone's in here." Ratchet said

"Who cares?" Angela whispered back.

Jazz decided it was just about time to get out. It was hopeless…

**The next morning…4:00AM**

"What the…" Ratchet murmured as he woke up in a bed that wasn't his own. His head throbbed in pain. He turned his head to see a bra. And then he realized he was naked.

"_Oh my god…what did I do…?" _he thought to himself.

"_Dear god please let me turn around and see Sasha."_ He slowly moved his head around and then swung it back when he saw Angela naked. It wouldn't necessarily be better if it was Sasha but knowing that he had cheated on her gave him this horrible feeling.

"_Try to calm down take a deep breath…oh my god…try to remember what happened last night." _Ratchet got a nasty image in his head.

"_Ok that's enough remembering…what am I going to do?" _Ratchet heard his cell phone start to ring. Where is that thing? Ratchet looked on the floor and saw it next to Angela's pants and picked it up.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Ratchet!" Sasha replied joyfully.

"I thought you might have been hurt or something. Are you alright?"

"What."

"Your parent's called me asking if you were here and I said no. And we're all so worried."

"Right, I stayed at the party a little longer than I thought I would and…it was passed my driving curfew." He lied.

"Oh ya can't drive past 12 for a year."

"Next time call or something I was worried sick."

"Right." Ratchet said, putting on his pants.

Angela Screamed!

"Uh ratchet who's screaming."

"Uh…I don't know" he lied again.

"I got to go."

"Wai-"

Angela stared at Ratchet.

"Did we…?" Angela gasped.

"I think we did."

She covered her hands with her face.

"It's ok Angela…we…we were drunk." Ratchet said trying to deny the lust for her that still lingered in him.

"I'd much like it if you weren't staring at me."

Sorry he said turning his body away from her.

"Oh my god." she muttered as she searched for her cloths.

Ratchet opened and then slammed it shut.

"What's wrong?" she asked grabbing her last piece of clothing on putting it on.

"You don't even want to look outside this room."

She stepped toward the door and opened it. It was absolutely horrible the house looked completely trashed. Ratchet slowly started walking down the stairs. The door had been left open and the entire house was freezing. Angela started to follow him and a chill of cold air hit them. Ratchet closed the door. He turned around to see a kid. Hanging from a table and at least 10 beers below his limp hand. Ratchet ran over to him. Wake up he said shaking him. Ratchet took his wrist and felt for his pulse, it was the faintest he had ever felt.

"Angela we need to get this kid some help!"

"Do you know how much trouble we would be if we let people know about this."

Ratchet thought long and hard. He had to make the hardest decision of his life. Leave this kid that needed their help at maybe the cost of his perfect recorded. Not to mention Sasha may start to realize he lied. Or leave him…to wake up…or possibly to die.

"Your…your right." He said.

"He'll wake up eventually right?" he asked. Angela nodded.

"Well let's get this place cleaned up." Ratchet said.

"You're going to help me?"

"It's the least I could do after what happened last night." Ratchet was putting all of the blame on himself for what had happened and it was tearing Angela apart. But she couldn't tell him that she had planned to get him drunk or he might hate her.

Monday 

"So I see your part of our little bet didn't go that well Angela." Jak teased

"Shut up Jak." The only people that knew about what had happened at the party were Angela, Ratchet, and Jazz.

"Well like I said I-"

"There was a bet?" Ratchet, who had been around the corner listening to the whole conversation, interrupted. Jak chuckled.

"Ya, Angela convinced me that she might be able to get you to go out with her by the time her party was over."

"Oh really." Ratchet glared at Angela and walked away.

That whole week was hell for Angela.

**Lunch.**

Ratchet was sitting with Sasha, Jazz and Eva. (Who is also a rabbit. she is blue) The three were just enjoying each other's company when…

"Hey guys. Can I just steal Ratchet for a sec." she asked.

"You already-" Jazz stopped himself from continuing his sentence.

Angela grabbed him and pulled him far enough to talk to him.

"I'm really, really regret what I did the other night."

"I regret our relationship."

"Ratchet please I-"

"No." he yelled.

"Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again, I never want to hear from you again, I never want another e-mail or message from you, and I'm going to change my classes so I don't have class with you! GET OUT OF MY FREAKING LIFE!" The entire cafeteria was silent.

A tear rolled out of Angela's eye as she walked away.

**One month later. School…**

"Sora, Talk to me." Sora started to walk away.

"Sora. Please don't ignore me like this. I'm really sorry! When are you going to forgive me?"

"Never." He replied.

"Can't we be friends?"

"Go away!" she sighed and walked away.

"Sora." Jazz said.

"You gotta calm down man."

"I can't believe they had the nerve to start going out after that stupid party."\

"Well you know what Sora, The way your acting you shouldn't be surprised! They obviously like each other so if they have a chance to they're going to go out! Don't worry man you'll feel better soon."

Jazz felt like he was he was the only thing that was keeping their group from falling apart. And maybe he was.

**Later.**

Angela jumped in front of Ratchet she had been trying to get to him all day. She was Bawling.

"Get away from me Angela."

"No Ratchet…this is important!" Ratchet would normally push her away but he could see that something must have been terribly wrong.

"What is it?"

"I missed my period." She inhaled deeply

"I'm pregnant."

I've decided to keep working on this fic and further delay weapon envy's still unnamed sequel. Sorry weapon envy fans.

By the way the kid woke up. He was fine. Just had the headache of the year


	4. Gone

Chapter 4: Gone.

Ratchet's stomach dropped. He felt like throwing up, he had never felt so much fear in his entire life. What in the world was he supposed to do?

"Ratchet I know your angry at me, but I need you." she started to cry again.

"Does anyone know?" Ratchet asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Just you and me." Ratchet gave her a hug.

"Angela…I'm-I don't know what to do." He confessed.

"I guess I can get some jobs or something to get us some extra money."

"But what about Sasha?" she asked. Ratchet gulped.

"She doesn't need to know until she needs to know." The two looked at each other. Suddenly Sasha barged in on them

"Hey Ratch- oh my gosh, Angela what's wrong?" Angela was quick to wipe away her tears.

"Nothing."

"Well I'm glad to see you guys are friends again." Ratchet couldn't stand lying to Sasha. This was the first time he had done so with something major and it was tearing him apart still he somehow managed to keep a smile on.

"So do you want to go do something tonight, maybe see a movie?"

"I have to do something…sorry. But this weekend I promise.

**2:50pm, schools out.**

Sora, exited the school feeling worn out. Things were starting to bore him more and more. He had lost his two friends and was now alone most of the time. His other friends would talk to him sometimes but he would never really hang out with them. he took a deep sigh and continued to the parking lot.

"Come on Sora, how long are you going to be mad at me." Riku asked from behind Sora's car.

"After what you did-"

"Sora I like Kairi a lot."

"What? You think I don't like her too?" Sora yelled

"well Sora, this is what I had to deal with for the last year and a half you guys have been going out. I've liked her just as much as you have. And I deserve her more than you do!"

"Why the hell did you come here to pick a fight?"

"No, I just came here to let you know that the feeling's that your dealing with right now are the same one's I had to deal with for a long time now!"

"But I didn't stab you in the back. She was mine first!" Sora said as if he had owned her.

"And mine second." Sora hit Riku as hard as he could make his head hit the car. Riku was furious he was about to hit Sora when Jazz, once again saving the day, hoped in front of him. The two were glaring at each other.

"You guy's, stop. You've been friends for so long." Jazz said.

"Ya who knew that Riku would betray me."

"Well I didn't know that Sora could be so jealous."

"Sora, if you should be mad at anyone its Kairi, she 'betrayed you'. Riku, you can't say weren't jealous when Sora and Kairi were together otherwise you wouldn't have made a move on her at the party. You both are being really stupid; if this is the way you guys are going to act around each other than don't bother even talking to each other.

**That night.**

Jazz had been talking to Eva on the phone while stuffing some crackers into his mouth. (NO I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE HIM EAT CARROT'S! JUST BECAUSE HE'S A RABBIT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S A CARROT ADDICT!)

"Well I don't think that's the problem Eva, y-wait I'm getting another phone call on the other line one sec."

"Hello?" Jazz murmured into the phone.

"It's me Ratchet." Ratchet's voice sounded distressed.

"Dude, are you alright?"

"Not even close. Angela's pregnant!" Jazz choked on the Cracker he was chewing on.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Get a job or something."

"I'm already looking off of a news paper I picked up. There is nothing here I can do! Well you can work at some fast food restaurant."

"That isn't going to pay enough!"

"But it's going to pay."

"I guess so."

**Several hours later…**

"Oh my gosh I was talking to Eva! I'll call you back." Jazz switches the lines to see that she was gone. He wasn't surprised but still he felt bad. He had to dial her back and apologize.

**2 weeks later…**

Ratchet has been slaving away as he struggles to work 4 jobs. His family is worried. His friends think he's lost it. And Sasha's getting suspicious…

"Ratchet I don't get it."

"What?" the Lombax managed to mumble.

"Why are you working so hard? Why don't you ever want to go out and do anything anymore? Why are you devoting your time to make all this 'extra money'? I mean you seem so tired that it looks like your going to collapse and-" Ratchet was tired of all the people asking him questions and he was sick of lying but he just couldn't let Sasha know…

"I'm just working for some extra money ok." He realized that his excuse wasn't that good.

"Ratchet! Tell me the truth. What is going on?" Ratchet sighed deeply.

"are you sure you want to know?"

"Ratchet it can't be that bad whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"at that party…I-I got a bit drunk." A tear came from his eye.

"And I got Angela pregnant…I'm sorry but I guess I just couldn't keep it fro-" Sasha was already gone.


	5. Side effect's

Chapter 5: Side effect's

**School final period…**

"Blah, blah, blah" the math teacher droned on. It was so hard for poor Ratchet to pay attention. He was getting dizzy and was starting to doze off.

"Blah, blah, blah, plus, blah, blah, Ratchet."

"Huh?" Ratchet pulled his head out of his arms.

"Blah, blah attention!"

"Sorry Mr. Fizzwiget." Ratchet held his head up with his hand.

"So as I was saying if you blah, blah, blah the matrix, blah, EMC blah, the meaning of life, blah, blah, blah, Math." Ratchet's head hit the desk with a thud.

"Ratchet, blah, blah, blah last chance if you-" Ratchet fell asleep. He was woken up by a smack on the head.

"Wake up blah, blah, this is your, blah, blah, blah, real last chance, blah, blah!"

**Meanwhile.**

Sasha sat in her class trying not to think about ratchet but her thought's kept going back to him and every time they did a tear would form in her eye. Keira who sat across from her noticed something was wrong.

"Pst, Sasha." Sasha turned

"What's going on?"

"I don't get what's going on here" she lied.

"Oh come on Sasha, I can help you out!"

"I'll tell you after school's out."

After class… 

Sora was walking alone as he usually was these days when.

"What's going on dude?" Skidd asked.

"Hey Skidd, nothing much"

"Dude doesn't worry about that Kairi chick."

"Umm thanks."

"And Riku! Arg! I can't believe a person would do what he did to his own best friend."

"Ya!"

"I can help you out with them, if you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a little prank."

"Will it hurt them?"

"Only if you want it too." This scared Sora a bit.

"Well why are you offering."

"Let's just say that err…Riku and I have a history that includes embracement, wedges, pain, and heartbreak."

"………What?"

"Are you in or not?"

Meanwhile… 

"He did not…!" Keira gasped.

"He did. And he just told me like it was nothing! I was like 'what's wrong ratchet?' and he's just says. 'I slept with Angela and she's pregnant sorry!" Sasha yelled.

"Well are you going to break up with him?"

"It's probably already over now that he has his-"

"Now wait Sasha, sometimes things happen differently than we think they did."

"But what if it happened exactly like I think it did, or worse, what if the whole 'I was drunk' thing is a set up! What if this is what he dose with his free time, just sleeps with slut's like Angela to get his..." Sasha stopped when she realized that Ratchet was in a hurry to leave school.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Ratchet?" Sasha asked.

"Are you goingto another party?" Ratchet decided to stay although he was tired and needed to get to work.

"No."

"Hey don't go get back here." Ratchet did what Sasha had told him to.

"Sasha I don't have much time."

"And why is that?"

"Sasha I have never ever lied to you before. You were invited to the party too, you couldn't come so I went alone, while I was there I was offered a beer, I didn't want it at first but Angela insisted just one is all and nothing would happen. When I was done with the first I had another and then another and then another and then another! So I was drunk. She started coming on to me, I was getting horny, we kissed and we went upstairs and had sex. I suppose you want me to describe that too but I'm going to skip that part. But anyway that's all that happened!"

"What do you mean that's all that's not a small thing this is a big deal how do I know that your not doing this more often."

"Because I've never lied to you! You're just going to have to trust me."

"I can't"

"You know Sasha things are hard enough without you pestering me."

"Fine then consider me single!"

"Fine with me!" Ratchet said as he walked off.

"I hope you die Ratchet! I hate you!"

Ratchet was out the door.

"Crud at this rate I'll never make it to work in time." Ratchet was getting dizzy again but he just shook it off, got into his car and got out on to the road. He was somewhat distracted though. The street was getting darker…wow……………………………………………………

………………………………………

……………………………………………

………………………………………………

……………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………….A car was headed straight for Ratchet he was on the wrong side of the road! Thinking fast he swerved his car right but his car fell head first into a ditch below and barrel rolled to a stop upside down. Ratchet coughed a few specks of blood and as unlocked his seatbelt. The door flew open smoke and dust was everywhere. Ratchet clutched his chest something was definitely wrong. Ratchet coughed again and this time a whole bunch of blood exited his mouth. He fell to the ground. then something horrible happened. He tried to breath in but he couldn't. he gasped for air but nothing was coming. The sound of his gasping was horrible, haunting.

"Kid! Are you ok?" Someone called from the top of the ditch. Ratchet coughed up more blood. And took another huge gasp for air…nothing.

"Hang on kid the ambulance is on it's way." Ratchet's gasping was getting worse. His vocal cords cried out his pain and misery in horrible screeches. Ratchet coughed again.

"Can you talk? What's your name?" Ratchet started squirming around. Within minutes the squirming stopped Ratchet was almost motionless. His wheezing was quiet. The ambulance was almost there Ratchet could here it now…

Ratchet's funeral was a sad one. All of his friends and family were there. Including his mom, his dad, Jazz, Lori, Eva, Angela, Jak, Keira, Skidd, clank, and even Sasha. But she seemed happy in the corner just chuckling at Ratchet's death.

"Now if anyone has anything to say about ratchet they may come up and say it." Jazz was the first to walk on the stand.

"Well Ratchet was a good friend he was err…wait no he wasn't. I was always breaking my back for that jerk. In fact it's a good thing he's gone saves me a lot of trouble!" he said. Angela took the stand next. she looked as if she was going to have the baby any day now.

"Dear Ratchet." She read.

"Thanks for leaving me with this baby ass hole!"

Sasha walked up to the stand-

Ratchet woke up with a bit of a jerkin a hospital bed but was gladto see he wassurrounded by all of his friends.


	6. The dream

You know what you should do after reading this if you haven't done so already read Annihilation Zone that story "Rocks my sock's" hehe do you know anyone who really says that?

Chapter 6: The Dream

There was a quiet gasp in the room as Ratchet's eyes focused.

"Ratchet?" Jazz asked. Ratchet was quiet. He felt numb all over his body.

"Yeah that's me." Ratchet mumbled trying to keep his sense of humor. The group smiled. Everyone started talking to him at once it was overwhelming. But something was missing.

"Ratchet I'm so glad you're alright!" Angela ran to his side.

"I didn't want to do it alone…" she whispered to him.

"You won't." he smiled. Ratchet looked up and smiled at everyone. He was a bit curious.

"How long has it been?" Ratchet asked

"Just a day" Keira answered. Ratchet finally realized what was missing.

"Wait! Where's Sasha?"

"I'm here." She said quietly from the back of the room. The others had been huddled around Ratchet and it was hard for Ratchet to see her.

"Sasha comes please."

"I'd rather sit over here."

Sasha was showing a lot less emotion then she had last night.

**11:38PM last night…**

Sasha's cell phone Rang waking Sasha up.

"Who would be calling me at this time?" Sasha picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sasha it's horrible!" Ratchet's mother cried.

"What's wrong?" Sasha sat up in her bed.

"It's Ratchet. He's in the hospital!"

"What happened?"

"He got into a car crash after school an-and he's not doing that well…"

"He's going to be alright though, right?"

"He hasn't woken up yet and…"

"Yes, but he's going to be ok right?"

"We don't know…he's."

"Should I come?"

"No…tomorrow.

"I really want to…"

"No I shouldn't have even called you…I just wanted someone to talk to…"

"Your alone?"

"Ya. Really though Sasha you should get to sleep, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking."

Sleeping was hard for Sasha that night.

**Present time.**

Sasha was angry really angry she hated that Ratchet would ever do something so horrible to her but she didn't want to just leave him at the hospital after what had been said.

"Thank you guys or all coming. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Well visiting hours are almost over we having to go." Jak said.

"Oh, time flies!" Jazz exclaimed. Everyone waved Ratchet off and walked out of the room.

"Sasha wait." Sasha walked back to Ratchet and jazz stopped to see what was going on. He sat up a little and tried to kiss Sasha but she backed away.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"It's nothing. Sorry." Ratchet kissed her. But he felt no emotion in Sasha's kiss.

"I'll visit." She said as she walked out the door.

"What was up with that?" Jazz asked, catching up with Sasha down the hall.

"Do you know about-"

"I've known since yesterday."

"It was a set up Sasha. Angela got him drunk on purpose." Sasha gasped.

"Is that what made you so…"

"In a way…I don't want to go out with him anymore. He's got a lot going on and I don't think he has much time for me.

"And you're scared too."

"No."

"Yes! You think that you can't trust Ratchet anymore."

"Who are you to tell me what I think?"

"Sasha you really suck at lying…honestly you could be the worst in the world."

"Fine! I am scared I can't be with him anymore."

"He need's you."

"Well I don't want to help him!" she said wiping a tear from her eye."

"Sasha you were crying your eyes out just a few seconds ago for Ratchet and now you don't want to help him?"

"I just don't want to ok?"

**That night.**

"…And if you feel any pain make sure to call, don't wait, ok?" Ratchet nodded to the nurse and closed his eyes. The first thing he saw was the car that was in front of him and then he jerked his eyes open again. Hours later he managed to fall asleep.

Ratchet felt like he was moving…he opened his eyes and found himself in his Car again but he wasn't moving, he was in the ditch he had crashed in to. The car was hot. He needed to get out. He stepped outside for a moment…no air. He fell to his knees gasping but then suddenly he could breath. He stood on his feet and started to walk away. Then he started hearing a steady beep… and he turned around to see himself on the ground being assisted by EMT's. They were taking his shirt. Ratchet started walking a bit faster.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Ratchet?" Sasha asked. Ratchet turned. There she was on the hood of his totaled car. The steady beeping increased in speed. Ratchet felt as if he couldn't breath again he started coughing blood on the floor. He looked back up and Sasha was gone. Where did she go? Ratchet walked up to his car and looked inside. Ratchet was now pretty sure he was going insane because inside his car was Angela's house. Except Sasha was there! Ratchet ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. But she ignored him in her chair. Ratchet grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"Sasha?" Ratchet was getting confused. Someone was tapping him from behind. He turned around and saw Angela. Angela kissed Ratchet. He took a glance behind him to see if Sasha was looking but her back was still turned. He felt horrible he had just made out with Angela behind Sasha's back he didn't want to but for some reason he just couldn't stop himself. Ratchet was confused and wanted to wake up. just then something brushed his shoulders.

"_Come on wake up wake up…" _he thought to himself.

Ya I know the chapter sucked don't be too hard on me…


	7. Good Times

Chapter 7: Good times

Ratchet woke himself up. He sighed. He looked around. It was dark but he was comforted by the hum of the air conditioning.

"_What if I had died? How would they react?" _he thought to himself. He drifted into sleep again but again he had a weird dream and woke himself up. Sleeping would be tough that night. In fact for the rest of the two weeks he spent at that hospital healing from the surgery on his ribs. Turns out they had broken from the impact of the crash and added pressure made the stab into his lungs to the point that they collapsed causing ratchet to not be able to breath.  
It was about Christmas break and the last week of school was the same week ratchet was released from the hospital but he wouldn't return until January. Today is Thursday January 15, 2005 and things seem pretty crappy. Riku is still pissed off at Sora and vise versa Angela was mad at Jak for "causing all the trouble." Sasha's mad at Angela for setting ratchet up and not to mention she didn't trust ratchet…Jazz seemed to be the only person who was doing well…or was he. He and Sasha were getting close during the weeks that ratchet was in the hospital he had spent a lot of time with her and Eva was starting to notice something. It isn't all bad though…

"Alright! Last day!" jazz exclaimed grabbing Sasha's attention.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really although-"

"Hey!" Angela interrupted. She nervously looked at Sasha who turned away from her. Jazz walked around Sasha.

"How are you doing?" Jazz asked.

"Really great! Jazz, I'm not pregnant!" she squealed. Jazz hoped in the air and hugged Angela and the two started hopping around like crazy! Even Sasha smiled despite her anger towards Angela.

"So your sure?" jazz asked

"My period started last night!" they jumped around a little more.

"Just see the student counselor or something…it's impossible that you would just skip a period and then just get one again." Their excitement instantly ceased.

"I…didn't even think about that. I guess I was kind of excited."

"I know and I am too but make sure your ok alright?" Angela nodded and waked off.

"You want to hang out tonight?"

"Why not? Where do you wanna go?"

"Nothing big just my place."

"Err…your place?" jazz murmured.

"You're right my dad hates boys…what about your place."

"Umm…sure"

Meanwhile.

Skidd caught up to Sora who was walking down the halls to his locker.

"This is it! Today's the day we-"

"Forget it! I'm tired of the way things have been between Riku and I'm just going to apologize and hope…"

"After the party and all that your-"

"Ya. It's getting pointless. I just want to be friends with them again." Sora said. Skidd sighed.

"Well if you want to catch them they'll be at Riku's house after school."

"How do you know?"

"I over heard them…good luck.

"Thanks."

Nothing special went on that day but all through it Sora was trying to find a way to say sorry to both of them.

4:30 Riku's house.

Sora parked his car next to the sidewalk and sighed. He stepped out of his car and walked to the door. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell…

"Kairi don't be stupid! Why are you doing this?"

"I just want you and Sora and I to be friends again! And I don't think that this relationship is worth-"

"So I'm not worth it?" Riku interrupted. Sora heard the two coming toward the door and jumped in to a bush on the right. The door flew open; Kairi came out first.

"That's not what I said!" Kairi yelled.

"It was worth it to be with Sora for so long!" Riku shouted. Kairi rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Wait." Sora said, coming out of the bushes and wiping himself off.

"I feel the same way Kairi does. I Just want us to be friends again. I don't care if you guys are going out or not." Sora sighed. There was an awkward silence between the three…

Meanwhile.

Ratchet's was just resting in his bedroom when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ratchet said.

"Hey Ratchet! Finally, I'm able to contact you." Angela replied. Ratchet smiled at the sound of her voice.

" Sorry my cell was off. You sound excited. What's going on?"

"You'll be too in a couple moments!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not pregnant!" Ratchet jumped on top of his bed, started jumping around and screamed

"YES, YES, YES!" over and over again. Ratchet tripped off his bed and fell on the floor laughing. Ratchet sat on the ground panting.

"I can't believe it!" he yelled.

"I went to the student counselor and she gave me a test and it came out completely negative!"

"This is great. We have to do something tonight! I'll call some friends and you come over."

"Sounds cool, see ya there."

Ratchet hung up and called Sasha.

"Ratchet?" she said.

"Hey Sasha! Do want to hang out tonight?"

"I had plans…but I'll come."

"Cool me-"

Sasha hung up and Dialed Jazz's number.

"Hey Jazz…ya…change of plans."

**Later.**

Ratchet, Sasha, Jazz, and Angela went to see a movie. Unfortunately the movie really sucked but they still had a great time going to In and Out (a California restaurant that I love and decided to put into this story…I'm not sure if In and Out is anywhere else) and just messing around. It was about 11:00 that jazz took everyone home first Ratchet then Angela and only Sasha was left.

"Jazz."

"Ya Sasha?"

"I just wanted to say thanks…for everything."

"What do you mean?" Jazz parked in front of Sasha's house.

"How you kept everyone's hopes up after the Crash. And for taking us all out tonight."

"Before you go…about the whole coming to my house thing. Why did you ask?" Jazz asked. Sasha replied with a kiss.

"Because I like you." she said.

"I like you too." Jazz said. He kissed Sasha but while he was doing so he noticed something on her back, a bruise.

"What's that?" he asked

"What?" Sasha asked.

"That bruise…on your back." Sasha was silent.

"I have to go."

"Wait!" but Sasha was already gone. Jazz sat in his car thinking about her. And then he realized thought to himself.

"_oh no…what about eva?"_


	8. oh crap!

Chapter 8: Oh crap! (The words you may be saying at the end of the chapter.)

Today I need a disclaimer soooooo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story…I don't even own the IM names they belong to my friends…and AOL…I'm nothing! (Cries)

Jazz lay in his bed thinking about Sasha, about what had happened between them in the car outside or her house, about the bruise on her back, about how she reacted to it. He was confused and honestly he wasn't used to it. Usually he's the one that people come to, to sort things out but now he has the same kind of problem, and he felt stupid for it. How could he let things become bad again when things were going so well…things were about to be back to the way they were. Jazz looked at his calendar.

"Spaz is coming back soon…"

Ok, I know what your thinking? Who is Spaz? Where did he go? Why dose jazz care?

1 year ago…school

Jazz slammed spaz into his locker.

"Look! You're going to stop!"

"I don't know what your t-"

"The twitching? The shaking? Your breath, your eyes, everything about you! You've changed man…I don't even know you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I saw you out there! Taking those drugs from that guy. Seriously, if I find out who was giving it to you-" Spaz smiled?

"Hey your not even taking this seriously!"

"I can take care of my self bro don't worry bout it."

"No you can't! You gotta go get help or something!"

"What if I don't want help?" Spaz yelled. Jazz was furious at this point. His fists were clutched below his waist and shaking. Spaz pushed Jazz out of the way walked a few steps and then fainted. He was later sent to a rehab to of course heal and then he'd spend a little time there catching up on school. Finally he was coming back…Jazz's thoughts went back to Sasha again. He couldn't get her out of his head. When he finally managed to go to sleep he dreamt about her.

**The next day.**

Sora woke up feeling great. He had his friends back, nobody had to break up with anybody, and things were back to the way they used to be…well with the exception that Riku was with Kairi. But today he just didn't mind. Sora, bathed, went downstairs, got his breakfast, and hoped on to his computer.

"12:49…slept in a bit." Sora opened up his the Internet and started checking his e-mail when…

Fragbox56: Pretty shitty thing of Riku to do don't you think?"

"_What the hell?"_ Sora thought to himself. He looked over the mysterious message.

Fragbox56 is typing… 

Fragbox56: bet you feel pretty bad right now. Or maybe you want some payback.

Volcomstoner5552: who are you?

Fragbox56: calm down Sora, its Jak.

Volcomstoner5552: how many screen names do you need dude?

Fragbox56: ant to get Riku back for what he did the other day?

Volcomstoner5552: not interested.

Fragbox56: ok guess you'll just have to lag behind the two.

Volcomstoner5552: what do you mean?

Fragbox56: those two are a couple they'll want to do everything together.

Fragbox56: and then you will just get left behind.

Volcomstoner5552: that's not true.

Volcomstoner5552: but I guess you would know all about couples.

Fragbox56: sure it is!

Fragbox56: and yes I do.

Volcomstoner5552: I don't care goodbye

Volcomstoner5552 signed off at 12:57PM

Jak stood up and grabbed some stuff from inside his closet, and Ipod, a psp, some money, Jak had a lot of cool stuff. Guess he was just one of those kids with everything you wish you had. Girls, friends, stuff… Jak certainly had it all. Kids would always wonder how he got so much money though when he lives in a shit ass house with an alcoholic for a mom. He almost managed to get outside without her even noticing but his shecalled.

"Jak where you going?" he only replied with a simple

"I got stuff to do ma, see ya later."

**Meanwhile at Jazz's house…**

Jazz's phone rang.

"Hey ratchet!" Jazz, said

"Hey jazz, great time last night, one of the best of my life."

"That's great!" Jazz smiled

"I mean, I found out that I didn't get Angela pregnant, I'm out of the hospital and alive, and I finally have a second chance with Sasha." Jazz swallowed hard.

"Something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong I just forgot something…uh homework I should get done…you know then the whole break…seems…longer."

"So…I missed Eva last night. She was busy?"

"Ya…she uh…couldn't make it. Look I really have to go but I'll call you back later."

"Ok I'll talk to you later, maybe I'll go to someone's house or something, bye."

Jazz hung up and grabbed his car keys. There was something he had to figure out.

Sasha's house 1:38PM 

Jazz stood and the front door for a while. Should he really do this? He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Moment's later Sasha's dad opened the door.

"Oh, hi Jazz."

"Hello sir. Do you mind if I borrow Sasha for a few moments?"

"She's upstairs. You can come in if you want."

"Thanks." Jazz came into the house and walked upstairs to Sasha's room. She was relaxing in her bed.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Hey Sasha." Jazz said.

"Jazz? Hey!"

"Hey…umm."

"Come on, sit down." Sasha sat up in her bed. And made a spot for jazz to sit.

"Sasha, about last night. I-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have just left like that. The bruise is nothing…it's an embarrassing story actually."

"Oh ok."

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Well actually-" Sasha grabbed his hand.

"Come on! It's not like we have anything better to do."

"But…" Sasha took off her first shirt and put on another.

"You act as if…" Jazz mumbled. Suddenly Sasha froze.

"Jazz, do you like me?" Jazz sighed.

"Yes." He admitted.

"But I have a girlfriend, so what happened last night…keep it quiet."

"Why?"

"Because you and I aren't together! I'm not your boyfriend Sasha!" Sasha walked toward jazz backing him into a corner.

"Forget about Eva and ratchet."

"I can't." Sasha kissed him. He tried his best to break the kiss as soon as he realized ratchet had entered the room and was gazing upon them in shock.


	9. Torn

Chapter 9: torn

" _Don't freak out, don't freak out."_ Ratchet thought to himself. Sasha and jazz look at him with wide eyes and blank expressions.

"_Whatever you do Ratchet, don't get mad."_ he was now visibly shaking. His eyes held pure shock. He opened his mouth to talk but all that came out were shaking mutters. Jazz finally worked up the courage to say something to Ratchet.

"Ratchet…I'm sorry…it just…we just-"

"I-it's ok I j-just didn't know that you and Eva had even b-broken up." Ratchet's left arm in particular was rattling harder that the other parts of his body.

"I gotta go."

"Ratchet! No, wait!" Jazz called, pushing Sasha out of the way to try to catch him on his way down the stairs.

"Thanks you sir." Ratchet waved Sasha's father off.

"Be right back sir." Jazz said, zooming out the door to Ratchet, who was now just walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"Ratchet wait!" Ratchet stopped a second and then continued walking.

"Ratchet look I'm really, really sorry! I don't know what got into us."

"I said it was ok didn't I." Ratchet mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Jazz.

"She and I broke up that day of the crash so she's all yours. Touch her, kiss her, screw her; I don't care."

"Come on Ratchet."

"Hey! It's ok!"

"It isn't dude." Jazz sighed. Ratchet paused for a moment.

"You know what? Your right, it isn't ok! I just walked in on my best friend and my girlfriend kissing! Here I am trying to stay calm and your only making things worse with this 'Ratchet, Ratchet I'm sorry!' Right now I want to **hit you** **so** **hard**…but I'm more mature than Sora and Riku…"

"Rat-"

"…And I thought you were too." Ratchet walked away.

"I don't need a ride either." He called.

Jazz stood and watched as his friend walk to the edge of the street and turn the corner. Jazz put his hand on his face and walked back toward Sasha's house. He entered and walked back up the stairs and in to Sasha's room. He plopped himself on her bed and covered his face. Sasha sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Sasha?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"I do want to be with you…but I feel as if I'm being a bad friend and…Eva…it's so weird it's like…I don't even feel anything for her anymore…but I'm still her boyfriend."

"We'll work something out."

"This whole thing was a little rushed."

"Ya."

"Let's just wait a little longer. Let me just sort things out with Eva and…then we'll see."

"Ok." Sasha smiled.

"I think I got what I came here for." He got up and kissed Sasha on the forehead.

LATER THAT DAY…

Jazz couldn't believe what he had said to Sasha just hours ago. Why wasn't he able to control Himself? He remembered thinking to himself that he would go say it was nothing and say goodbye not tell her he would "sort things out with Eva" and leave to be with Sasha.

"_What happened today was her fault not mine…I should have told ratchet she kissed me instead of that we crap…but then that may make him mad at Sasha or worse, make him sad…then again either way he would be mad at both of us…I'll just let him cool down. Or maybe I could call him." _Jazz picked up his cell phone and started dialing.

Ratchet's house…

Ratchet's phone started to ring. He looked at his caller ID.

"Jazz…" Ratchet there his phone into a couch and let it ring. Ratchet was really pissed. But he kept his anger to himself so much that almost no one could tell something was wrong. The only thing that struck people (such as parents) as odd was how much ratchet seemed to avoid Jazz and Sasha.

December, 23, 2005 

"Bye! Drive safely!" Jazz called, waving his parents off. Tonight they were going to go get Spaz from rehab. They would go spend the night there to get him check out and all that long boring crap and then take him home in the morning. Jazz was honestly exited! He couldn't wait to see his brother again.

11:34Pm

"Hey jazz." Lori said.

"I think I'll go to bed early. I'm getting kinda tired."

"Ok I'll see ya in the morning the morning" Lori went upstairs and jazz sat downstairs watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"_Did Mom and Dad come back?" _Jazz opened his front door. It was Sasha. She was crying and she seemed a bit cold too.

"Sasha? Are you okay?"

Another chapter coming very soon!


	10. your welcome here

Chapter 10: your welcome here.

Sasha ran into jazz's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Sasha said something but jazz couldn't understand.

"Come on." Jazz said. He threw his arm over Sasha's shoulder and took her to the kitchen to get something to eat and then took her to his bedroom.

"Where did you come from? Do need a ride home?"

"No!" Sasha shrieked.

"I already told you that's the problem!" she started to cry again. With her hands over her face she fell into Jazz's bed.

"But what's wrong with going home? Your dad could help you."

"We have to wait until morning before I go home."

"Sasha, why?"

"Dad's mad."

"That's the only reason you came here? Of course parents get mad but you have to work it out wi-"

"You don't understand!"

"Sasha, seriously, what's the worst thing that will happen if you just go back?" Jazz asked. Sasha glared at him and started to take off her shirt.

"Sasha, what the hell are you doing?" Jazz said. Sasha threw her first shirt to the ground and started taking off her undershirt. Now she just had on her bra and pants. She then turned her back to jazz showing him the bruise that he had found a few weeks ago.

"This is the worst that can happen Jazz!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean he beat me, he gave me this!" Sasha pulled down her pants little and revealed another mark.

"And this!" Jazz's jaw dropped in complete shock.

"Have you ever told anyone?"

"No…you won't tell anyone will you?"

"Sasha you need help! And I can't always offer you this kind of help! You have to let the police know that your dad is-"

"NO!" she cried.

"I love my dad, he's a nice guy. But he just can't control himself when he loses his temper."

"Why would he get so mad at you?"

"You and ratchet were over…he's really protective of me when it comes to boys. But anytime I say something back to him…it's like he's not himself anymore."

"So what he just beats you every time Ratchet comes over?"

"No…" Sasha hung her head. Jazz got a little closer to her and examined the bruise on her left shoulder blade.

"it doesn't look like he hit you with his hands."

"Tennis racket…stick…whatever's around"

"Holy shit!" Jazz murmured, continuing his observation.

"Does it hurt to move?" Jazz asked.

"Not as much when it's touched."

"How long has this been happening?"

"A long time."

Jazz heard footsteps down the hall.

"Sasha hide…behind that desk!" Lori entered.

"What's with all the noise jazz?"

"Sorry…practicing for…drama class."

"You picked a good time to practice." She groaned as she walked out of the room. Sasha came out of hiding.

"Thanks Jazz. A girl couldn't ask for a better guy."

"It's kinda late. Let's go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." Sasha nodded in agreement. Jazz got into his bed and threw the covers over himself.

"You mind if I sleep in there too?"

"Ya, sure." Jazz got out of the middle of his bed and made some room for Sasha. Sasha cuddled with him and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jazz's house 11:07AM 

"Aw man we slept in! Sasha wake up!" Jazz said shaking Sasha. Groggily, Sasha turned and smiled at jazz.

"Just give me some more time to sleep."

"No! It's 11:08 now! My parents are going to be home anytime now with spaz! You gotta get dressed and go home!" suddenly the two heard footsteps coming toward the room.

"Sasha, get under the covers or hide or something!" Sasha unable to thinking quickly ducked under the covers.

Lori came in.

"Hey jazz! Spaz is going to be here in a few minutes so… hey, what's that big clump in the bed?" Jazz stuffed his hand in the covers and flattened out Sasha.

"Lump? What lump? Ha! I get it; it's another one of your crazy jokes because there is clearly no lump. Ha, my sister must be crazy Doc. because she keeps going on about a lump under my bed, hehe." Lori stared at Jazz.

"You got something under there alright, let's see it!"

"Ha, there she goes again!" jazz said trying to cover up Sasha.

"Really Lori, there is nothing under my-"

Sasha sneezed

"Oh my god! Is that a Eva?" she chuckled.

"No, Lori you don't understand." Lori threw the covers of the bed and gasped.

"It's Sasha?" she gasped. She glared at jazz and smacked him on the head.

"What about ratchet? What about Eva?" she hit him again.

"You're a jerk!"

"Lori, NOTHING HAPPENED! Sasha was about to go anyway…"

"No, your not getting away just like that, I'm telling Eva! If nothing happened then it wouldn't bother her."

"LORI!" Lori ignored Jazz

"Damn!"

"Sorry Jazz" Sasha said.

"It's alright. Eva will understand."

"Ok, I'll go back home now. I think dad will be ok by now." Sasha got fully dressed and headed towards the door.

"Sasha, anytime something happens, you're always welcome here."

"…Thanks…"

Thanks for reading. Anyone who wants to see a pic of jazz and his gang can go to my profile! I got a link.


	11. Bitter

Chapter 11: bitter

Jazz looked out the window and saw Sasha walking down the street.

"Want a ride?"

"And let my dad know that I spent the night at a boys house? No way." She replied.

"Besides, I think your brother's here." Jazz turned happily to see his parent's car coming into the driveway. Finally his brother was back it had been so long. Jazz walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Where's spaz?"

"He had to stay a bit longer." Said his mother.

"What? Is he ok, is he-" Jazz heard chuckling from behind him.

"Arg, Spaz!" Jazz turned around to see Spaz behind him with open arms. Jazz hugged him.

"It's great to see you've got your childish sense of humor back."

"I couldn't help myself." He chuckled.

"Your so easy to trick!"

"Man, I'm the one who taught you all the tricks!"

"Oh really? Then how did I get behind you?"

"…Shut up." Jazz said jokingly. Spaz laughed.

"So tell me Jazz," Spaz said, walking into the house.

"What was Sasha doing here?"

"Well she was-"

"And more importantly why was her shirt on backwards?"

"It was?"

"Someone was in a rush to get out. Come on tell me all about-"

"I know what your thinking you Perv, nothing happened last night."

"So she did stay over last night!" Jazz smacked his face with his right hand.

"Spaz!" Lori cried.

"Hey, Lori! How are you?"

"How are you? I mean you're the one who's been gone."

"To be honest I've never been happier in my life."

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Jazz mumbled to himself. He opened the door and saw Ratchet standing outside.

"Ratchet!"

"Don't get all buddy, buddy on me, I came here to see spaz."

"Ratchet?" spaz called.

"Man, have you changed!"

"Thanks, I think." Ratchet scratched his head.

"How are you? Anything exiting happen to you lately?" Spaz asked.

"Almost died, car crash."

"Hence, the new car?" Spaz said, looking out the window.

"Yup." Ratchet smiled.

"New car? I didn't even notice!" Jazz murmured.

"Ratchet, Ratchet!" Lori shouted. She ran up to his ear and whispered something. Ratchet's warm friendly face suddenly went away. He stared at Jazz. Lori smiled and walked out of the room dragging spaz along with her. Jazz mouthed the words.

"Nothing happened."

"I'll see you around." Ratchet backed up toward the door.

"No, Ratchet, what she said isn't true!" without another word ratchet was out the door and off to his car.

"God damn it, Lori I'm gunna kill you!"

"He deserved to know!" Lori shouted.

"Know what, Lori? NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"What are you guy's talking about?" Jazz father asked. Jazz sighed.

"Nothing."

So Christmas passed and the rest of the break seemed to fly by, but it was certainly a miserable week. Jazz did the best he could to avoid Eva who would call constantly, leaving messages on his phone saying things like

"How could you?" and "why?" and "I hate you!" But finally with spaz back, jazz at least had an excuse for not calling her back. Ratchet did the same thing to jazz, who would leave messages on his cell phone like.

"I didn't happen!" "I'm sorry!" "Can't we be friends?" but Ratchet was angrier than he had ever been in his life.

And now finally school is back in session. Spaz has finally come back and everyone was glad to see him but not everyone would find spaz was happy to see them.

January, 3, 2006 

**Lunch**

"Dude" Max lightly punched Jak (yes new character although I have my hands full with characters, and yes Lombaxworship's max yet again and yes he said I could)

"You see that guy over there?"

"What about him?" Jak asked carelessly, taking a bite into a taco. Max tuned Jak's head to the kid. Jak nearly choked on his taco.

"Dude! Spaz!" The two ran to Spaz's side

"What's up Spaz?" Spaz ignored the two. Ratchet bumped Spaz

"It's Jak man, remember?" Ratchet asked jokingly

"Ya, I remember."

"we haven't talked in so long…I-"

"Hey, Jak, Max, beat It." spaz spat, not letting Jak finish his sentence. Jak stared at him and then left.

"What was that all about?" Ratchet asked

"You guys were best friends before you left."

"Jak is immature, and I've changed. I don't want anything to do with him."

"no, there's something else…some other reason that you would-"

"I don't want to talk about it."


	12. New Kid

Okay, well, I'm finally winding down juvenile. The next few chapters will move very fast and a lot of things will happen. Pay attention to every word. (takes deep breath) alright let's get to it.

Chapter 12: new kid.

Jazz opened his locker and stuffed a few books inside. Man, was that thing messy. Loose Papers, folders, books, rulers, pencils; all in a jumbled pile upside down, right side up sideways, backwards, open, Etcetera. Ya…jazz needed to organize his locker but he didn't really care. So long as he could get what he needed in and out he was fine. It really wasn't his fault either Jak shared a locker with him at the beginning of the year. That kid's messy. Jazz finally got all the stuff he needed and closed his locker. As he turned to head for class he noticed Eva was right in front of him. She hadn't noticed him; she was talking to Keira. What to do? Should he hide from her or maybe just slip by. Then again why hide if he's not lying.

"H-hey Eva." Jazz stuttered. He was nervous; he didn't know how she would react. Eva turned her head to him and then hesitantly approached him. She didn't seem angry or sad to see him.

"Hi Jazz…" she said quietly. Jazz didn't know what to say. Should he just start telling her what really happened or wait for her to bring it up.

"Hi Eva." Jazz said, finally.

"About the past few days…" Oh, nice Jazz, what next?

"I…" Oh, real smooth.

"Hey Jazz!" Ratchet called from behind Eva. Jazz looked up at ratchet. Strangely, he seemed happy to see Jazz.

"Ratchet? You're not…"

"Mad, Of course not! Sasha's a handful man."

"Wait I-"

" It's alright, when I saw you guys kissing I was about to te-"

"You don't even know what hap-"

"You already told me about when she spent the night."

"Ratchet, what are you ta-"

"What do you mean? You know, that whole thing with the…oh crap; I'm sorry Jazz I didn't realize Eva was here! I'm such an idiot!" ratchet patted Jazz on the back and walked off chuckling. He took one last look back to see an argument starting. Wham!

Ratchet had bumped into someone while he was looking back and fell to the floor along with several books that must have belonged to the person that bumped him.

"Sorry about that." Said an unfamiliar voice. Ratchet felt a hand on his own. It was a bit shaky; maybe he was nervous or embarrassed. The hand pulled ratchet off of the ground.

"That's alright," ratchet brushed himself off

"I wasn't looking." Ratchet finally had a chance to observe this person.

_"Hmm, a raccoon, ha, look at his tail…he seems friendly enough"_

"I'm Cooper, friends call me by my last name."

"Ratchet." Ratchet extended and hand and shook Coopers. Cooper's hand was still a bit shaky. You couldn't tell from just looking. You had to touch it.

"You new around here?" Ratchet asked.

"Is it that obvious."

"You have your backpack, all your books and a schedule so…ya it is." Ratchet saw Spaz walking by.

"Hey, Spaz, come over here." Spaz came

"This is Cooper!"

"Oh, hey!" spaz shook coopers hand. He held on for a few moments. His hand trembled as he looked at it and then he took another look up at Cooper. His jaw was also trembling something had gone wrong.

"Uh, spaz? What was that?" Ratchet asked.

"N-nothing, I just forgot I had to do something." Spaz walked off quickly.

"Did I do something?" Cooper was as puzzled as Ratchet.

"Spaz has his moments." Ratchet went on to show Cooper around as much as he could before the bell rang. Ratchet found that cooper was actually in a lot of his classes and offered to help him out on catching up.

Meanwhile 

"Eva, both of them don't even know what happened." Jazz wasn't sure if Eva was angry or sad, he only knew he was being yelled at.

"Who am I supposed to trust jazz?"

"Jesus! Is that all you're going to say? I already told you my side of the story so why the hell am I even dealing with this?"

"Since when did I become a problem?" Eva shouted. Keira scooted out of the area.

"It's not just you, it's everyone! No one understands what's going on with us!" a tear escaped from Eva's eye.

"Then make me understand or I'm gone."

"You know what, Eva, just go then…I made a promise."

Later 

Ratchet and cooper were hitting it off pretty well. They were laughing and telling jokes when jazz and Sasha noticed them.

"Hmm, it's ratchet." Sasha said. At this point jazz was pretty angry with him but he knew exactly how to piss ratchet off. He suddenly grabbed Sasha and kissed her as ratchet passed by. Ratchet glared at the two as he passed by. SNAP, SNAP, SNAP!

"Ratchet, hello…you even listening?"

Sasha soon realized what jazz was doing and put her arms around him.

"I'll just wait as you wish you were that kid over there." Cooper teased

"Shut up." ratchet spat.

"Sorry man…come on keep walking." Cooper pushed ratchet along.

"Man, I hate jazz."

"You know that guy?"

"Spaz's brother."

"Spaz?"

"The guy that freaked out when you met him."

"Oh ya! Sorry, you have no Idea how horrible I am with names" cooper paused to cough.

"Give me more than one and I get everyone confused." He finished. Ratchet chuckled.

"So, that guy was kissing your ex, ay?

"How did you know?"

"So obvious; well, at least after I knew you knew him. I mean seriously, you could have frozen hell over with that look you gave them."

"I'd tell you the whole story but it's way to long. All this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that party."

"Over spring break?"

"No in October." Ratchet proceeded to tell him the whole thing. Cooper just listened.

**Meanwhile.**

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sasha laughed.

"You saw? I couldn't see it!"

"He was all…" Sasha proceeded to do an impersonation of ratchet. Jazz laughed.

"I can't believe you jerk off's find it funny that you're cheating on Eva and hurting poor, poor ratchet who didn't even do a thing." A familiar voice scolded.

"Hey, Jak, the whole party incident was your fault!"

"And now you're blaming people."

"Why do you always have to just go looking for trouble Jak?"

"I don't, I just cause trouble for others."

"Pretty soon Jak, that's gunna kick you right in the ass and you're going to regret it. Just you watch."

"I don't know man, actually it's working out for me pretty well. You guys are all so stupid; there is such a lack of trust in this group of what you guys like to call friends and because of it I benefit."

"How?"

"That my friend is strictly confidential."

"Jerk."

"I'm the jerk? Look at yourselves, laughing at ratchet, he was just a victim."

"We were all victims in what happened."

"You seem pretty happy right now. Tell me Jazz, are you really disappointed Eva broke up with you, or are you just pretending that so you don't feel like a jerk when you get with Sasha." Jazz froze. The fact that Eva broke up with him really wasn't bothering him that much and the feelings he were feeling for Sasha were getting stronger. Now he did feel like a jerk.

"You can't go making other people look bad when you've been going around ruining everything." Sasha yelled

"Once again I'm being blamed? You're the one who broke up with ratchet based on your lack of trust. Even if ratchet remembers what happened that night, he felt nothing, when he kissed Angela or even when-"

"Get out of here Jak." Just like that he left Sasha and Jazz to think a bit about what had happened. They both felt pretty crappy.

**Schools out.**

Ratchet walked toward his car. That was one of the longest days of his life; he was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home. Someone was already at his car waiting for him. He was just relaxing, his back to the car, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

"Hey Spaz." Spaz looked up.

"Great, you're here. Can you do me a favor?" Spaz asked

"Ok. What is it?"

"That new kid, don't introduce him to Jak."

"I already did."

"NO!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Not yet, but if were not careful there will be."

"What is with you and this hatred for Jak?"

"I can't explain now. Later. I'll call you."

"Ok."

**Jazz's house 7:11 PM**

Jazz parents were gone tonight, off to see some show. Jazz's homework was almost done. He worked in his room as he usually did. He had a lab top so he could type up any paper. Even better his teachers allowed students to simply email their papers to them. click, click, click, send, Jazz was finally done with his paper. He shouldn't have put it off for to long but hey he got it done. Finally he could relax an- DING DONG.

"Hey, Jazz, get that!" spaz yelled

"Ya!" Lori agreed. Jazz, sighed and got out of his couch. It was as he was going downstairs when saw her in the window.

"Sasha!" Jazz's stroll became a sprint to the door. He opened it. She was a mess. Her hair was like hay, her arms were scratched, he probably tried to grab her, her jeans were were red with blood at the knee and she was limping.

"Sasha, are you alright, was it him?" Sasha nodded.

"Jazz who is it?"

"Girl scout."

"riiight, spaz! Sasha's over again." She yelled. She really hated that fact that he was with her.

"_Ratchet deserves Sasha's commitment,"_ she thought.

"But Sasha doesn't deserve him at all." 

Downstairs Jazz had Sasha cradled in his arms.

"You don't have to carry me, I can walk to your room." Jazz didn't answer he just took her up the stairs, lay her on his bed, and put her under the covers.

"Wait here." He left. Lori entered.

"So, Sasha," her voice was bitter and hostile.

"Look, Lori I don't want-"

"No! How could you? Ratchet was-"

"He slept with her!"

"He was drunk too Sasha! I can only imagine what you would do when you're drunk, you sit here totally sober and you're still running off with other guys." Jazz entered the room.

"Lori, get out of here!" Lori walked out purposefully brushing Jazz's shoulder on her way. As she passed Spaz's room she would here something she would never forger

"Here you go" jazz said he bandaged her knee and ankle. He also got her an ice pack. There was silence for a few minutes. The two just sat with their heads down.

"He actually didn't hurt me." Sasha mumbled.

"Beside the scratches." Jazz looked up at her. She hid her eyes from him, kept her head down. An occasional tear would hit the floor.

"I tripped…on the steps down the front door and scrapped my knee." Jazz hugged her. And waited patiently for her to calm down.

Spaz's room 

"No…" ratchet murmured into the phone

"I swear! When I get to school tomorrow I'm going to Kill Jak!" ratchet was in a rage over what spaz had just told him on the phone.

"Ratchet, it's alright, if we play our cards right we'll-"

"If I beat him to a pulp he'll never do it again!"

"It won't help. You know how manipulative Jak is, he'll find some way to turn everything against us if we don't do this right." Spaz had never heard ratchet so angry, and honestly ratchet had never been so angry he wanted to rip Jak's lungs out.

"I'll talk to you about this more later."

"Ok see ya." Spaz hung up and walked outside his room where he saw his sister, Lori. She was crying, she must have heard everything. Suddenly she leaped in to her twin brother's arms and started bawling.

"Why would he do that?" she griped her brothers shirt tightly.

"Tell me, why!" the two fell, hugging, to their knees.

"Shh." Spaz hushed her sister in an attempt to calm her down

"It's ok now…" a tear fell from Spaz's eye.

"It isn't!" Lori wept.

"I hate him!" the two fell to the floor and cried together.

If you think you know what Jak did don't say it in your review. PM me and I'll commend you! hehe.


	13. What he did

All right, chapter 13! So, I've finally decided for sure that I'm going to have a sequel…may take a while to get out though. Only one person guessed what Jak did correctly, this chapter reveals it.

Hurray for ratchet and clank 5! Now I think just about every fan knows about it. I can't wait! I'll have to get a ps3 or something though.

Hmm…oh ya…I don't own aim…I don't even own some of the SN's only one…

Chapter 13: What he did…

"I'll make sure it never happens again Lori. Don't be scared."

"B-but he." Lori stuttered.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked, concerned.

"Don't tell him." Spaz whispered.

"Uhhhh." She mumbled.

"Dena's death on the L word is really dissipointing her." Spaz said. Lori loved the L word; it was her favorite show so it would make sense. She would spend hours on her laptop watching Season DVD episodes.

"Right. You and you're stupid obsession, Lori." Lori continued to cry. Jak was so, so close. He was almost her boyfriend at one point. Now, she hated him, she wouldn't care less about him if he was dead at the moment. She was actually doing better than Ratchet who was truly contemplating killing him. The thoughts that Ran through his head I'm not allowed to describe. THIS IS A T STORY. (Besides I think I'm pushing it as it is.)

"_I hate you Jak, I hate you Jak, I hate you Jak." _These were the words that floated in ratchets head constantly since he put down the phone. Jak had really done it this time, he has lit the fuse to a bomb that may soon explode in his face.

Jazz returned to his room with a towel for Sasha. She was taking a shower. Poor Sasha came even less prepared than the last time. She had absolutely nothing with her besides the cloths on her back. At least last time she had one extra shirt.

"Hey Sasha!" Jazz knocked on the door.

"Want me to wash your pants while you're in there?"

"Err…sure. They're by the door."

"Bu-"

"It's not locked. Dad always told me to keep the door unlocked so if I ever tripped or something in that bathroom I could get help quickly." Jazz felt her smile upon him.

"I guess it's just something I do now. Sort of became a habit."

"So I can come in?" Sasha chuckled.

"Yes." Jazz opened the door, put Sasha's towel on a hanger, grabbed her pants, and went to the laundry room. By the time he had put the pants in she was out of the shower.

"Now what Jazz?" Sasha laughed.

"Do I just walk around in my unclean underwear?" that never hit Jazz's mind, if only he had felt more comfortable washing Sasha's unmentionables.

"You're just going to have to-"

"No I'll wash um." She came out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body. She took her clothing to the laundry room added it in with her pants and started on her way back to Jazz's room. Spaz came out of his bedroom for a moment to see Sasha in just a towel. Before the rehab situation spaz had a bit of a Sasha fetish and just for a moment it came back.

"Hi Sasha." His voice cracked. Sasha laughed and entered Jazz's room. He had gotten out a book and was reading it. She Sat next to him. he was reading some kind of book on politics.

"Studying?"

"No, actually."

"Oh."

"Just a bit interested in it sometimes."

"I never knew."

"I don't think even Ratchet knows." He laughed.

"My best friend." He sighed. Sasha stiffened.

"I don't think we can ever be friends again." Jazz sighed.

"But, I love you…" this was the first time jazz had really said it to her without hesitating.

"Ratchet will warm up to us eventually, he can't stay mad forever." Sasha said.

"I admit it. Jak was right, look at all of us. Do we call ourselves friends? We all cheat on each other and talk behind each other's back's, lie to each other, trick one another, were horrible…I'm horrible…I never thought I would find myself in this kind of position. I was always the one who would make things better. Or at least so I thought…am I making them worse?"

"You handle things quite well, I think."

"We have to make things better with ratchet, starting tomorrow." Sasha nodded.

"Do you think I exaggerated? After the party?" Sasha asked.

"Sort of…Ratchet only talks about you…or at least when we hung out." They both took a deep breath.

"It's getting a bit cold." Sasha wrapped the towel around her even more tightly and got under the covers.

"That's better." She wrapped her arms around Jazz's stomach and started to drift into sleep. Jazz remained sitting up reading his book.

You know that feeling you get? When something bad or embarrassing has happened and all you want is to just forget about it and relax but you can't. if you have then you feel like Lori right now. She was downstairs watching TV but all that stayed in her mind was Jak and what he had done. Her head swirled with terrible images and scenarios and worst of all she was worried about Spaz. What if it happened Again?

Eva's house.

Fragbox56: I'm sorry to hear that.

Yeah that's chill: I just can't believe he could change so fast.

Fragbox56: Well, trust me, pretty soon Jazz will regret what he's done. He's a pretty big jerk if you ask me.

Yeah that's chill: thanks.

Fragbox56: why don't you hang out with me tomorrow? We can go do something…help you…take your mind off things?

Yeah that's chill: why not.

Yeah that's chill: that actually sounds fun.

Fragbox56: great! g2g, see you at school

Yeah that's chill: all right, bye.

Fragbox56 Signed off 

Blackhawk91613: hi Eva

Blackhawk91613 is typing… 

Blackhawk91613: you there?

Yeah that's chill: I'm here spaz.

Blackhawk91613: What happened today, was horrible! Honestly, I'm gunna yell at Jazz when I have the chance.

Yeah that's chill: err…thanks.

Blackhawk91613: just wanted to let you know I'm on your side.

Eva smiled at the words she had read.

Blackhawk91613: don't worry; things will look up sooner than you think.

**Blackhawk91613 signed off.**

"_Man, I hate it when they leave without saying goodbye or anything." _Eva thought.

Jazz's house.

The parent's are home so Jazz and Sasha have to be extremely sneaky. BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEP. Laundry is done.

"Be right back." Jazz said. He quickly went out to the washer and put Sasha's clothing in the dryer. When Jazz got back to the room he noticed that Sasha was sleeping. She was so still, quiet, peaceful, beautiful. Jazz got back into his bed as softly as he could as to not wake up Sasha but she did.

"Sorry." Jazz whispered. Sasha yawned.

"Your clothes are in the dryer now." Sasha nodded and slowly put her arms back around him. He felt so happy, and a bit aroused…but mostly happy. :) He put his arms around her as well. She was still damp or at least the towel was. She leaned over a bit more and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that moment Jazz was convinced this was all he needed her next to him, for the rest of his life. Suddenly he wanted all of her. (If you know what I mean. I, mean common! He's in a bed next to a girl in nothing but a towel who is hugging him tightly…personally I would have exploded. Like physically…no head…BOOM…anyway) the poor guy was starting to loose it. He kissed Sasha. He then thought back to the party…would it be worth the scare that ratchet got…no.

"_Good back to your side of the bad…STAY THERE!"_ Sasha returned his kiss. That's was it he had to get away for a moment and calm himself down.

"I'm going to check on your clothing!" Jazz hopped out and zoomed over to the laundry room.

"Great! Only 2 more minutes.

2 minutes later.

"I have your cloths, nice and warm!"

"Thanks, Jazz. You're a really big help."

"Anytime."

"I'll have to pay you back sometime." Sasha took the clothing from jazz and headed into his bathroom.

"_Phew!"_

8:00 AM, school.

Ratchet parked his car in his usual space, a nice spot in the shade under the back of the school. He got out and started toward the building. Spaz said to meet him by his locker so that's where Ratchet was headed. Suddenly, from behind him ratchet heard.

"That's him, that's our guy!" Ratchet turned around to see a man with a camera, along with another man. They looked pretty professional.

"Excuse me. What's your name?" The man without a camera asked.

"Ratchet." the man extended his hand and shook Ratchet's.

"Hello Ratchet. Do you mind if we tape you for our documentary, Juvenile." Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds interesting enough. What is it about?"

"Life as a teenager."

"I'll tell you about that." The cameraman started recording.

"It sucks." Ratchet started walking toward the school. The two men started following him.

"You loose people, people you think are your friends completely betray you, lessons are learned in hard harsh ways, people change…" Ratchet sighed and pushed the doors to the school open.

"I guess it's not that way for everyone but for me and my friends it's been pretty brutal." The cameraman turned off his camera and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ya, your perfect. My name is Spencer by the way." Spencer shook ratchet's hand again. "And this is Chase. We're college student's at the University."

"Nice to meet you guys. But look I gotta do something, in privet. I'll get back to you guys later."

"Ok then." Ratchet started walking toward Spaz's locker when he saw him. he tried to ignore him but…

"Hey, Ratchet." Jak said

"Get away from me Jak, you scum."

"Scum? All I said was hi!" Ratchet started walking off.

"Oh, I see, you're just in a pissy mood because Jazz took the girlfriend you weren't able to keep. Pretty Pathetic."

"Don't talk to me about being pathetic." Ratchet still had his head turned from Jak.

"You're the most pathetic thing I know. Get lost."

"Ok…before I do, just wanted to know if you knew where Cooper was."

"You stay away from him!"

"What the…oh, so he told you." Ratchet nodded.

"Do you think you can stop me? Cooper will be easy." Ratchet was furious. He started walking.

"And why stop there." Ratchet stopped again.

"I'm sure they're other idiots around…Angela, Skidd, Lori…Sasha." Ratchet finally snapped. He turned and darted back toward Jak and punched him in the face sending him to the floor. Ratchet pulled him back to his feet and pushed him against the locker.

"You stay away…from me, from Sasha, from Jazz from everyone! I'm serious…if I see you with any of them…I'll kill you!" Jak chuckled, head butted ratchet, and then kneed him in the stomach.

"You can't do anything about it. You can't stop me, Ratchet! No one can!" Ratchet wiped the blood from his nose. And winded back. Jak put his hand on his pocketknife.

"Don't try it." Jak said.

"Just walk away." Ratchet backed down and headed toward Spaz's locker.

"Well it's about time you showed-…Ratchet you ok?"

"Jak knows…"

"Shit."

"Jak knows what?" Cooper asked.

"You brought cooper, Great!" Ratchet exclaimed. He looked even worse than he did the day before though. Now, he was visibly shaking.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Ratchet and Spaz said in unison. The two huddled.

"He's definitely hooked, now what?" Ratchet asked.

"I…don't know."

"We'll just have to avoid Jak today alright?" Spaz nodded. The two looked up and saw that Spaz was gone.

"Where did he go?"

**A few halls down…**

"So, it's your second day…how you liking things?" Cooper coughed.

"It's alright, I just miss everything from my old town…but should I? I lost everything because of…"

"What is it?" Jak asked.

"…I can't tell you."

"Trust me, you can. I wanna show you something."

"Ok…"

"You remind me of a friend of mine." Jak said.

"Spaz…about a year ago, anyway…"

"wh-what do you mean?" they finally reached Jak's locker. Jak put in the combo and opened it. He dug through some books and then removed the metal plate in the back of the locker reveling Pills, bags, needles…Drugs.

Thanks for reading…see ya next week.


	14. downhill

YAY, chapter 14! All right, there is something I want to say, for **some **people. What these characters do and say are not completely attached to what they are in the games. Also, all the things that happen to my characters are not based on whether I like them or not. It's based on things that happen. So, if the story gets a little too **real** for **some** people don't cry to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! And now on to chapter 14! Oh ya, one more thing before I start. MORE NEW CHARACTERS! Hurray!

Chapter 14: Downhill

Cooper gazed at Jak's locker. Pure shock surged through him. Slowly a smile formed on his mouth.

"So…you use-"

"Haha, no I don't use you idiot I sell. You think I'd use these things after I see what happens to the people that use them? These are nothing to me but money."

"We'll if you're going to treat me like that!" Cooper hissed.

"What are you going to do? Sop using, as if it were could or something? You're hopeless. Face it Cooper, you need me more than I need you." Cooper was speechless…he had no money on him. But right now all he wanted was what lay in Jak's locker. This addiction it controlled him. He knew it was bad but it was so, so good. The feelings he had…he felt like a god. Hell that was the only time he ever felt significance and power over things, when he had nothing.

Spaz's locker 

"Great…now that he's gone Jak could just find him anywhere." Spaz sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he just went to class or something, it's almost that time to go anyway." Ratchet gave spaz a pat on the back.

**Somewhere in school…**

"How do you feel about school, Roxas?" Spencer asked.

"It's ok, not that great but not bad. I'm doing fairly well…ya, this years going pretty good!" Roxas replied.

"And your friends are?"

"Oh, this is Hayner," Roxas pointed to hayner, a blond, spiky haired kid.

"That's Pence," Roxas patted Pence on the shoulder.

"And that's Ollete." Ollete waved to them.

"You guys seem rather friendly…so don't you want to be in this or not?"

The four looked at each other and nodded. (These four are from one of my all time favorite games Kingdom hearts 2! If you haven't picked it off the shelf yet…trust me you should.)

"Great! All we need you to do is have your parents sign these and were good to go!" Spencer gave a contract to each of them. Passing by them was Lori. She was headed towards Spaz's locker. Keeping an eye on spaz is important now; she wouldn't want him on drugs again now that she new that Jak, someone who used to be so close, was selling them. Oh, and poor Ratchet how could her older brother do such a thing to his own friend. And Sasha just made her blood boil.

"_That whore…"_ she thought. She wanted to be there for Ratchet, it must have really hurt to have so many things happen in only a few months and the year is only half over.

"_Oh, there's ratchet."_ She walked over to him.

"Hi Ratchet!" she gave him a big smile.

"Hey…" Ratchet seemed a bit worried.

"Have you seen spaz?"

"He's looking for Jak."

"What? Why?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"You have to Ratchet, I'm worried about him. You see last night I heard him talking to someone and-"

"You…. know?" She nodded.

"Don't worry were taking care of it."

"Look after him for me Ratchet…make sure he doesn't get into more trouble then he's expecting…"

"I will." The bell rang.

"I'll see you around then." Ratchet said, waving Lori off.

**End of the day…**

Riku, Kairi, Sora and Angela were outside of school telling jokes, laughing…just having fun. Turns out Angela found the three were great friends and spent a lot of her time with them. Sora understood her a lot it seemed. All those people they lost after the party. Some friendships were deeply scared and others were ruined. Both she and Sora had nobody in the aftermath so they understood each other; it made them great friends. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw something move. It was Jak and…Eva? Well that's weird…since when did they hang out…and drive off in cars together…

"Did you see what I just saw?" Riku asked. The others seemed to have noticed because they seemed every bit as surprised as him.

"That's weird…" Kairi said.

"I think he's up to something." Angela hissed.

"Ya guys, let's follow him."

**Coopers locker.**

"There you are" Spaz gasped, out of breath.

"I've been looking for you all day, Cooper."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to get going." Cooper walked right past Spaz, bumping him on the shoulder, as if he were invisible.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Spaz hoped in front of him and bumped him. PLOP, RATTLE…they fell. Spaz stared at them, what he had feared was coming true…nothing to loose now.

"Look, I can get you hel-" Quickly, Cooper grabbed the bottle and bag and started running.

"Stay away from me spaz!" He got out the front door and swept down the stairway to the parking lot. Spaz chased after him bursting through the door. But on his way down the stairs he tripped. He rolled step by painful step down and hit the concrete hard. Students surrounded him. Spaz moaned and made his way up to his feet. Thank goodness he was ok. Stupid baggy pants… :(

**Unknown spot.**

Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Angela followed Jak's car in Sora's.

"Where is this freak taking her…?" Angela asked. The others shrugged, except for Sora who was DRIVING (the more you know! Wink, wink.) Eva and Jak got out of the Car. Eva didn't seem to know where she was…she seemed a bit scared actually. Suddenly Jak grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her into an alley.

"What is he doing?" Sora shouted. He stopped the car at the side of the road and jumped out, as did Riku and the others. The hid behind the wall and tried to listen on the conversation but all they heard was nothing.

"I think he's trying to offer her something." Kairi said. The four saw her turn it down. Suddenly they could hear Jak.

"YOU WILL TAKE IT!" he yelled.

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, I WON'T!" She tried to run away but Jak grabbed her and pulled her back smashing her head into a wall. Then he punched her in the stomach and she fell to her knees. The four around the corner gasped. He was saying something to her again. She shook her head.

"…l..o…is……ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" He kicked her and knocked her unconscious.

"That's enough!" Riku yelled. He charged at Jak, Sora behind him. The two jumped on him roughed him up a bit and picked up Eva.

"Common we have to get her out of here."

"Oh, if anyone knows about who did this to her…you'll regret it! I've got plenty of friends you know." A few shadowy figures showed up behind Jak. Weird…

"Forget about him Sora, keep moving!" they got to the car and laid her down in the back. (Not the trunk! The back seat, GEEZ!)

Sora patted her face.

"Wake up! Wake up! Common Eva!" she wouldn't wake up. she only let out a small whimper.

I really hope you liked that. Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the one's I've been doing recently…it's just that time isn't really cooperating with me even though it's spring break. Also, I do hope you all have also been reading Reminiscence and No Such Thing.

Well, I've been doing I little thinking and even a little bit of writing and I thought why not show you a bit of juvenile 2 (title still undecided)

* * *

"So, what did you do, just decide I'm going to sit here and watch her die?" 

"…No!"

"Then why didn't you tell me! I could have helped. Now it may be to late!"

"I'm…sorry."

* * *

"What did he do to you?" 

"Please don-"

"Wait here."

"No don't, don't do it, it won't help please!" she cried.

"He's going to get what he deserves."

* * *

Well that's basically all I can show you…I hope it makes up for the lack of chapter. BYE! 


	15. strike back

So I'm finally coming out with chapter 15. Wow 15? I was thinking this story would end at chapter 3 or 5…wasn't supposed to be this long…but somewhere along the line I really got into it. This chapter has a whole new style. For the first time I'll have a first person prospective! When the new section begins there will be a title and under it (if it is a first person section) will be a name.

Chapter 15: strike back

It had been about thirty minutes since last chapter the group still had no idea where they were.

"Eva, wake up!" Sora yelled. Riku stroked both hands through his hair. It started to drizzle a bit outside, strange.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kairi. Sora dug his face into his hands; he couldn't believe what was happening. Eva's eyes fluttered.

"Oh my gosh! Eva can you hear us?" Angela gasped.

"I…can hear you…but I can't open my eyes." A sigh of relief from the other four flooded the car.

"Where am I?"

"It's my car, and this is Sora."

"Sora? What am I doing with you? What happened?"

"Jak-"

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet him after school today. Are we still in school?" her voice was getting quieter; she fell asleep.

"Sora, come on, start driving, we need to find her some-" Just then, Riku was interrupted by 2 police cars.

"Get away from the girl!" one of the policemen yelled.

"What is he talking abo-" Riku reached for Eva.

"I'm warning you guys! Step away from the car!" Riku backed away from Eva and got out of the car along with the others.

"Sir, she needs help!" two police men rushed over to t o the group and handcuffed them.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything said here can and will be used against you in a court of law!" the second cop just finished cuffing Kairi, the last of the four.

"You have the right to an attorney!" the officer continued. "If you can not afford an attorney…yada, yada, yada." The four were put into a police car.

"Give us Eva!" the police officer slammed the door and walked over to Sora's Car. He picked up Eva and started bringing her to the other police car, out stepped Jak.

"You son of a bitch!" Sora yelled.

"I don't get it…" Kairi murmured.

"He's pinning the whole thing on us! I swear I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!" Sora yelled. The cop handed her to Jak. They got back inside the firs police car. it was really raining outside now. Jak smiled as he cradled Eva, he was hers and just maybe he could try again. Sora's muffled yells were getting louder. Jak stepped back into the police car with Eva.

"She may have a concussion." The driver muttered.

"Do you want to take her home?"

"No, the hospital please, I'd hate for something to happen to her." Jak wasn't lying…completely. He still had a purpose for her, the centerpiece of the plan he's been working out since chapter one. It was already taking effect.

Chapter 0: before it starts…

"You know, Jak, this just won't do…" He threw the money to the ground.

"You're not making your quota!"

"Dude," Jak argued.

"That's like three-hundred bucks right there! What more do you wan-" Jak was hit in the stomach?

"I think you've forgotten how things work! I…WANT…MY…MONEY. I helped you out…you help me out, you understand? Oh ya, stop giving them frikin' discounts!"

"Bu-" Jak was pushed into a wall by two guys and then pounded furiously. He was helpless. Finally, they were done and let him fall to the floor.

"Do you understand?" Jak nodded.

"But how will I do it? I can't just make more people pop out of nowhere."

"Create problems…soon everything falls apart."

Chapter 1: The Party

Jak-

I've got to admit, I was nervous. I couldn't screw this one up…I needed more than one "client". Then I saw them, just talking together, Angela and Riku. Let me tell you something about these two: they both are jealous of their friends! Why? Because their "Friend" got the girl/boy they had a crush on. That's pretty lousy friendship if you ask me. But who am I to talk of friendship…I'm about to throw it all away.

"I love that stupid look you get on your face when you're looking at Ratchet!" I teased. Angela's eyes locked on to mine and were burning with anger.

"Shut up!" I felt bad, but I wasn't going to stop…it was this…or…more torture, but I still said.

"Sorry."

"To bad Ratchet's with her." Angela said. She seemed so sad but it was her fault she wasn't with him in the first place. Cheating on ratchet was the mistake.

"Heh, you would be lucky if he ever broke up with broke up with her." Riku laughed.

"Ya, just about the same chance as Sora breaking up with Kairi." Angela shot back. I couldn't believe how easy it was, already I had them where I wanted…and best of all no one see's until it's just about too late. I kept pushing.

"Neither of you have any hope, give it up. I'm the only one here that can find…and keep a girlfriend… or I suppose in Angela's case, boyfriend." When was the last time I spent time with Keira. It's been forever. Soon, this will all be over and I can just live my life normally again.

Chapter 2: trouble

Ratchet-

Well…it was…more than I had expected for sure…there were people everywhere but I tried to just look at Angela…you know, didn't want her to feel bad or something.

"Where's Sasha?" Angela asked. Sasha wasn't able to come because of her dad being overprotective. Don't get me wrong…Sasha's dad is a pretty nice guy but he just gets on my nerves sometimes.

"She couldn't make it." I said.

"That's to bad."

"Ya…" she and I walked inside and started to catch up on…just about everything. I have to admit, I did miss her a lot. She and I used to talk about what we were like as little kids. We would tell all of our secrets and we really understood each other, but now…I feel like there's this barrier between us. I've never really felt nervous to talk to her before...one hour later I still felt the same. No connection at all.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Angela asked. I nodded. She got up and walked over to Jak who seemed to be calling her over…I couldn't hear what he said to her, but it wasn't long until she disappeared into the crowed and came back to me with two beers in hand. What the hell? Angela isn't like that…at least back when she and I were together.

"Ratchet, want some beer?" she asked. I was shocked. I couldn't even complete a sentence.

"I-I don't think I-"

"Oh come on ratchet, what is one little beer going to do." I contemplated it…no way…no way this was happening…I had always heard those stupid stories when I was a kid about this kind of thing…and my friends had told me about their experiences but…this was Angela…this wasn't real.

"No…I can't and I won't." I stood up and started to leave…I couldn't believe it…Sasha's father was right.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet!" Angela hopped in front of me.

"I'm offering this to you as a friend…just one, and I promise no more." Angela was my friend I suppose…one I didn't want to loose. Only one…

Chapter 8: oh crap

He (Jak) only replied with a simple

"I got stuff to do ma, see ya later." He stepped out of the house and into his car.

Unknown spot… 

"Look man, pretty soon the crap is gunna fall through the roof if I can't do this soon." Jak sighed.

"Why is it so hard for you? Is a little motivation in order?"

"I-I'm not doing this anymore…I'm no-" grabbed Jak

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO UNDERSTAND" he yelled.

"No…" Jak was beat up again…chocked, gagged, and beaten by several people. Jak sat on the floor again.

"I'm not playing with you Jak! You get me the rest of that money or next time you give me bad news…"

"I won't…"

Chapter 15: strike back.

"_I'm serious this time…no more! I'm fighting back now and I'm not hurting my friends anymore!"_

"Wait…before you go I want to talk to the criminals." Jak said to the officer.

"Um…ok." Jak got out of the car and walked to the other one.

"Officer!" He cried.

"These aren't the criminals!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Angela breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think the real criminals hang out past that ally." Jak pointed to the ally where he had been roughed up more than one time…his blood still stained the walls.


	16. Last Thursday

Chapter 16: Last Thursday

Pence's house

Hayner, Pence, Ollete, and Roxas were laughing and kicking puddles in the rain in front of Pence's house. Just about every kid loved it when it rained since it rained so seldom.

"Hey Ollete!" Roxas called. Ollete turned to him to get her entire face sprayed by water. Her jaw dropped.

"Your dead!" She laughed. She started to charge him.

"Oh crud!" Roxas chuckled. He ran to the sidewalk and into the grass before she cut him off and tackled him into a whole bunch of mud. The two laughed when they saw how dirty they were. They felt like they were just 5 again. Roxas flipped his body to the right and looked at Ollete. She was smiling back at him, gazing into his eyes……

"W-we better get cleaned up." She said. Roxas nodded. They left the other four (chase and Spencer are recording.) The two went inside pence's house.

"You think Pence would mind if I took one of his shirts?" She giggled. Roxas got his shirt over his head. Then he looked to see if anyone was around.

"Take one!" he whispered.

"I'd be hilarious." Roxas took his shirt to a bathroom and washed it out in a tub while Ollete looked for a shirt that would look ridiculous on her.

Scrub, scrub, and scrub…

"…_I just had to get tackled" _

"ROXAS!" Ollete yelled. Roxas jumped and fell into the tub, hot water falling on him. He jumped up again at the heat and slipped out of the tub and landed face first on the floor. Ollete laughed.

"You surprised me!" he looked up at her wearing a Jersey that was WAY to big for her. His head slipped to the floor and he started laughing. Then…Ollete closed the door and locked it.

"Ollete, what are you doing?" She didn't say anything she just got closer and closer to him and gave him a small kiss, a peck really.

"…O-Ollete?" he said under his breath. She hushed him.

"I'm sorry…I've wanted to for so long…" Roxas stood…panting heavily from nervousness. For about 30 seconds they just looked at each other. Suddenly, Roxas took her into his arms and kissed her. They broke and smiled at each other.

"Keep this quiet…?" Ollete asked, putting her head into his chest. Roxas stroked his hand through her hair and nodded.

**4 months later**

**May 4, 2006**

**School**

The Juvenile documentary is going great. (During dialog they may be recording…I just don't feel like mentioning them because they're supposed to be observing not part of the story…yet)

Jak has come back to school and patched things up with the gang. He was able to spend more time with Keira, and apologize for the party to Sasha, Jazz, and Ratchet. It didn't happen overnight though. It took a long time for him to gain the trust and companionship of his friends. Not everyone's happy though, Jak is finding himself having trouble with Sora and his friends.

"I can't believe this." Sora paced back and forth through his room.

"This guy is on the loose…he put possibly innocent people in jail!"

"What can we do?" Angela asked.

"Were going to keep an eye on him…that's all we can do." Riku said, quietly.

"What about Eva?" Sora said.

"She's forgotten everything that happened that whole day…out accusations are useless." Kairi sighed.

"So we're going to do nothing?" Angela asked.

"We'll watch him! Wait until we can really pin this on him."

Spaz's locker… 

"You really want to give this 'new Jak' a chance!" Yelled Spaz.

"He's not who we used to know! He's still a liar and he still just dose stuff for himself. It's obviously another trick or something!"

"He stopped giving all those guys drugs!" Ratchet said, in Jak's defense.

"It's just another trick. I know we all want Jak to become the way he was but he won't…he just…never will."

"He got those guys who were selling drugs I jail!"

"He beat up Eva! Christ, dose anybody care about it anymore beside me?"

"Dude…let it go…" Ratchet sighed. Spaz stared at Ratchet. his eyes were burning with vicious anger.

"Let it go…" Spaz mumbled. He clinched his fist.

"Let it go!" he was getting louder.

"LET IT GO?" he yelled grabbing everyone's attention. He pushed ratchet back.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH DO YOU? YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!"

"…Spaz."

"FORGET YOU! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM MYSELF!" he walked off completely ignoring ratchet.

"So…" Jak's voice chimed in. he stepped out of the corner.

"I guess he'll never forgive me." Jak hung his head.

"He thinks it's a trick." A tear fell from Jak's eye.

"Jak?"

"I've lost my best friend…"

**Secret school spot…**

"I'm tired of this…I'm dieing here!" Cooper said, shaking fiercely. No drugs for 4 months were really affecting Max and Cooper horrible, the sweating, the shivering; it was a nightmare.

"It's time we do something about it!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure out…tomorrow we'll get what we want, I promise you."

"Huh?"

"I've been planning this for months now…but I need your help."

**2 months back.**

Jak flew against the wall. Being beat up again?

"GIVE IT TO US!"

"No! You guys need help, and I can get-" Jak was hit in the stomach. Then smashed against the wall again. Cooper wounded back and punched him. Blood oozed out of Jak's nose.

"You gunna fight back?" Max teased, his hand back for a punch.

"Huh?" he yelled with every punch to the stomach. The two lifted Jak up.

"We're serious Jak. Next time it will be worse."

And it did get worse…worse and worse and worse…but now 2 months later Max has had it…so far that he would be willing to do something horrible.

**May 5th 2006**

**Max's house.**

**7:35 AM**

"Bye mom…" Max said. Max's mom was at the door about to go to her job.

"Thanks, honey." She was about to leave but then he ran up to the door and gave her a huge hug.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

"No mom." He looked up at her trying to hold back his tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too." His mom smiled and rubbed his hair.

"I'll see you in the afternoon." She got out the door and left. Max ran out to make sure the car was gone.

"Bye mom…" He went to his mom's room and opened a drawer. Her pistol, the one she felt she needed to protect max sat there. Max found some ammo and loaded the gun.

"Bye everything…" Max stuffed the gun in his mouth. His finger made it's way up to the trigger…

"No…not yet…" He took more ammo and got his backpack. He stuffed the gun in along with the extra ammo.

"I have a score to settle."

END OF CHAPTER

Is…is that what you call a cliffhanger…I suppose it is! Good thing I know what happens or else I would go crazy right about now. But why not tease you even more?

Chapter 17: untitled.

"You have to help!"...

Tears streamed from his eyes...

..."NO!"...

..."What are you doing?"...

..."Stop!"...

...Bullets flew the quad...

...He fell to the floor, bleeding...

..."We don't want anyone else hurt kid"...

..."Are you getting this on camera?"...

..."Wake up!"...

..."BEHIND YOU!"...

..."A school shooting leave's two dead and 2 critically injured."...

...He held his hand over the wound...

..."LORI!"...

..."He's already dead…"...

..."Where is she?"...

..."Please stop!"...

..."HELP US!"...

...The glass broke...

..."Sasha…please…NO!"...

..."Why didn't you listen?"...

..."Chase gets out of here!"...

..."Did it have to end like this…?"

Next chapter is one you've got to read…


	17. The shooting

All right, Chapter 17: my best most intense chapter yet! When I Began to write this chapter I expected to write 2500 words: "greatest longest chapter ever" the chapter can still be called that but it contains about 4000 words! Also this chapter will have a Special OC from another story! I have gotten approval from the author of that character! To know who it is stop reading this message and start reading the chapter. But before I begin I would like to say one more thing and that is. I'm always looking for different OC's to use since this story is such a big crossover anyway so always, always feel free to lend a character to me!

Chapter 17: the shooting

Max had all of his "equipment" stuffed in his backpack, he opened up his car door, and got in. he brushed his hand though his hair considering the part of his brain that was telling him. "Stop, think about this." He sighed and started unpacking his backpack.

"_No way…Jak is about to get what he deserves and anyone who stands in my way will also die. It's over for me anyway." _He put the key into lock and turned the car on with a simple twist of his wrist. The car started underneath him. Second thoughts started kicking in again. Max was starting to feel sick and everything but onea part of his brain was screaming don't do this you have other options. But the spark that has made him so angry, though really small, is controlling him. Every action, every horrible though; it was all there yelling even louder. "IT'S OVER, IT'S OVER!" You know how it feels when you're in a tight spot and there's a part in your head saying there's no hope anymore. Whether you're about to loose a game, doing badly in school, or about to jump off a cliff sometimes that voice, that negative part of you,pushes you to do the wrong thing, to give up, to lie, to cheat, to die.

Max started to drive to school. Tears streamed from his eyes as he though of all the things that he is going through. He felt horrible.

Later Spaz's locker… 

**Before first period…**

**About 3hours and 20 minutes before lunch…**

Jak walked up to Spaz. The camera was currently on him ready to catch any arguments the two may have. Jak was carrying his video camera.

"Hey Spaz." He uttered. Spaz ignored him, switching around books and putting the things that he needed into his backpack

"Spaz!" he said a bit louder.

"Go away!" Spaz spat.

"Look there's nothing I can do that can fix what I've done, but please give me a chance! I want my friend back!"

"We were never friends." Said spaz, denying his relationship with Jak.

"You want proof? I've got it."

"Jak, leave me alone!" Jak refused and lifted up the camcorder.

"We used to watch this all th-" Spaz lifted his hand and threw the camcorder to the floor it skipped and broke into many pieces that scattered in several directions across the floor.

"There! Now, we'll never watch it again! Clear?" Spaz yelled. Jak was silent…his camera…his friend…gone.

"What do you want me to do Spaz? What will make you forgive me?"

"Why don't you crawl into your grave? Or better yet, Spend months trying to get something you can't, go crazy about it, cry every night, hate yourself, loose your friends…then we'll be even." Spaz walked away.

Secret spot… 

"No…no, no, no, you can't do that!" Cooper gasped.

"Sorry, this is something I have to do." Max said, putting his head down and leaning on the wall. Cooper walked toward him and kneeled down so that their eyes can meet.Small specs of lightlit up his face.

"Please…you can't."

"I'm doing it at lunch. I'll do it in here."

"And then what? You can't just run away! You'll be a convict, a criminal."

"When I'm done… I'll kill myself too…" Cooper started breathing hard.

"Please don't."

"I have to." Cooper felt tears coming to his eyes. Suddenly he ran away from their secret spot and out to the quad. He ran off and started shaking people. What was he doing?

**End of second period**

**About 1hour and 30minutes before lunch…**

**Halls.**

"I can't believe this!" Jazz complained.

"I have lunch detention! Man, I hate Mr. Krause!" Sasha looked at him, trying her hardest not to laugh but her cheeks rose.

"Well…" Sasha tried to come up with something but she just started giggling. Jazz looked at the down and smiled.

"Well…?" Jazz asked.

"Well…I need something to eat!" Jazz started walking to his next class. Sasha followed.

"What?" he laughed.

"I have no money with me and my account is drained so…"

"So you go hungry." Jazz joked. Sasha's smile grew.

"Oh ya! Sasha, about summer, do you think your doing anything major?" Jazz asked. Sasha bit her thumb in thought.

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Why do you ask?"

"We're going wakeboarding for the summer and everyone always takes a friend along, I was hoping you could come." Sasha thought some more.

"Hmm…I've never really done it before." She laughed.

"It's alright. We'll have fun! Besides, you really want to stay with you dad a whole summer?" Sasha's smile turned instantly into a fiery glare.

"I…LOVE…MY…DAD. Regardless of what's happened between us."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone, ok? It wasn't about you loving your dad or not. Please come." Sasha took a deep breath.

"I- OW!" Cooped knocked Sasha to the floor.

"I-I am so sorry but this is important! You have to help, Jak wouldn't listen!" Jazz picked up Sasha and helped her to her feet and then yanked cooper by the shirt to his feet and pulled him until they were face-to-face.

"Look, crack head, you need to find yourself some help. I'm not willing to deal with any more of your little problems!" He pushed him away.

"You know you got some nerve coming back here asking for help with your god damn drugs again. You must be out of-"

"No, You've got nerve! Here you are denying me help when I haven't even told you what's going on!" Cooped interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. Go ask Ratchet for help poisoning yourself. He's your friend, right?" Jazz took Sasha's hand and walked away.

"No, no, no, no don't go!" Jazz put his hand up and waved it as if he were saying goodbye. Cooper hesitated for a moment but decided to try and find somebody else. He found himself suddenly surrounded by students. Someone had to be somebody who still trusted him. He started spinning around looking for a familiar face but he saw nothing but the sea of juveniles headed toward class and elsewhere. Finally he saw somebody he recognized.

"Sora!" Sora heard his name being called from somewhere in the crowd. He popped his head up to see that Cooper was calling him.

Sora!" Cooper yelled again.

"Ugh." Sora mumbled.

"_If I'm lucky I can just get into class without him bothering me." _Sora ducked down into the crowed and slipped into his class. Now what? He thought to himself: what class dose ratchet have right now?

"History!" he cried. Cooper started sprinting though the crowd toward Mrs. Young's history class. He headed out into the Quad. Students had just finished flooding in through the doors of the school so he was the only one outside. Clop, Clop, Clop, his shoes hit the gray pavement hard and fast. Finally he had made it to the other hall. Students had just about finished entering their classrooms but Ratchet being himself was coming in last. Cooper dashed over to him.

"Ratchet, it's horrible."

"Dude, as your friend, I'm telling you. Go to that rehab place that Spaz went to there are other-"

"Would you listen to what I have to say?"

"Coop…Come on you can be so much more than this. I really hate to see this happen to someone like you."

"Ratchet, please stop!" Ratchet walked into his class. First the principle…the teachers…now his friends won't listen to what he have to say, what he has to warn them about. He had to find somebody anybody who would listen to him. Cooper started running through the halls again. This time though, nobody was there. He started running faster through the empty halls. He passed a bathroom. Perhaps there were some people in there! He pushed the door open and peeked in. nobody. He went all the way inside and checked under all the stalls. No feet.

"_Oh come on! Somebody has to be around somewhere!" _he thought. He left the bathroom and looked to his left; the girl's bathroom.

"_Should I?" _you know what they say about desperate times. Cooper slowly opened the door. Suddenly, it hit him in the nose, making him step back and rub it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Said a voice cooper had never heard before. He looked up and saw a beautiful Lombax. She had white and blue (or was it gray?) fur. She blushed and lifted cooper's hand off of his nose.

"Is it bleeding?" she asked. With his hands off of his nose, Cooper suddenly had an even better view of the "goddess". She seemed to be of Hispanic descent.

"Well, you seem fine. Not much of a talker though. Hey, why isn't anyone here?" Cooper put his hand back on his nose and continued to rub it.

"Everyone went back to class."

"What! Ah, man! I tell you, things are so much different in California than in New York. We had block schedules instead of this hopping from class to class crap."

"Oh! I still need your help!" Cooper said, suddenly regaining what he was trying to do in the first place.

"You need my help?" she asked backing up a little bit. I mean, the two just met and he's already asking favors!

"Your in danger considerable danger."

"What?"

"A kid had brought a gun here today!"

"Oh my gosh!" The young Lombax started to panic.

"What are we going to do? We've got to get out of here!"

"No! We can't leave…if we do…people are going to die. I need you to stay calm though ok?"

"I don't know though if I can do-"

"Just, please…I don't want to loose my friend and nobody will believe me so please I just need you to tell someone that's all you need to do. Then you can go home or stay or whatever you want to do!"

"Ok, ok! I'll go tell the principle…you keep trying to warn people. Not just your friends…ok?"

"Well, that's the thing…you see everyone knows thinks I'm just asking for…something else."

"Well, let's get going. By the way, my names Kitty."

"Kitty…thanks so much."

The two ran off in separate directions.

End of third period 

**About 45minutes before lunch…**

"I don't think somebody would joke about this!" Kitty argued.

"Well, apparently, cooper has a history of this sort of thing and so does Jak and Max." principle Kelly said, calmly. We'll keep an eye out at lunch I suppose but I'm not going to make a big deal of this."

"So, suppose your wrong. Suppose Max does have a gun today, suppose people die."

"That is enough! I've told you what I will do, now, you must go back to your locker and get ready for class!"

"But miss-"

"Go, I've got work to do!"

Elsewhere… 

"Yo, Roxas!" Called Hayner.

"Thank goodness I found you." Chase and Spencer were behind him filming every moment.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked, worried.

"There's a rumor going around. That at lunch there's going to be a shooting.

"What?"

"Just promise me that you won't go out during lunch. Go home or hide somewhere or leave school!"

"I'm not going to let a rumor scare me away but I'll be careful I promise."

"Chase, get out of here! You too Spencer!"

"Were with Roxas on this one buddy." Spencer replied.

"We'll let's get to class."

Lunch… 

**Quad.**

"Come on Jazz you said you'd get me something!" Sasha complained.

"I'll get you some chips alright…as soon as spaz gets over here." Jazz turned away from Mr. Krause who was eating a few, put on his Jacket, and he hung his head down. Spaz ran in from the corner wearing the same style Jacket and switched places with Jazz. Jazz sprinted across the Quad. Past a stage, a few students, and a lot of tables.

"Will this actually work?" Sasha asked

"Psh! Jazz and I do this all the time." Out of the corner of his eye Spaz saw Jazz rushing towards Sasha with some chips. He let go of the chips and let them fly into her hands. Spaz hopped out of Jazz spot and ran away while Jazz reclaimed his spot unmissed. Spaz ran off around a corner, laughing to himself. He slowed down, and put his hands on his knees.

"Spaz!" Coopers voice called.

"_Oh no…Cooper"_ Spaz thought to himself.

"Please, I need your help!"

"Help yourself, Cooper!" Spaz turned away.

"You don't understand though!" Spaz heard that he was crying

"No one's listening…he might as well be…dead." Cooper sat on the ground and started crying. Spaz turned back and kneeled down to him, he knew something must have been terribly wrong.

"Dead? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, but…" Cooper sniffed.

"I don't have much time to explain." He looked at spaz, his eyes gleaming.

"But Max brought a gun here and he says he's going to kill Jak and himself."

Spaz gasped.

"When did he say he would do it?"

**5 minutes earlier**

Jak closed his locker and started walking out toward the Quad.

"Hey Jak." Max said, hatefully.

"Max, Is that you? Would you just go away, I'm sick and tired of your whining!" Max started walking toward Jak slowly and reached into his backpack. He could feel the barrel of his pistol he flipped the gun over and grabbed the handle.

"Don't worry Jak, that will be fixed momentarily. You'll never have to hear me whine again." He was now so close to Jak that he could feel his breaths. With one swift movement Max pulled out the gun and stuffed it between them so that only Jak and Max could see it.

"Oh, f-"

"I'd stay Quiet if I were you." Max grabbed Jak by his shirt and started pulling him outside to the Quad, toward the secret spot. In a building corner there was a small Crack. Max Pushed Jak. He prepared for the impact of the wall and closed his eyes…nothing, just dried paint. He flew into and alleyway…

"What the hell?" he said. Max grabbed him again and pointed the gun to his head.

"So long, Jak…" Out of nowhere, Spaz dived in distracting Max for long enough for Jak to get his hands on the gun. Now it was a fight for strength. The both stood behind the barrel yanking for the gun. Spaz Ran towards them to help Jak. POW! A gunshot fires into the air loud enough to make the students in the quad wonder what it was but not spread panic. Cooper new though…he stood at a distance, cringing to the sound. Spaz jumped when the shot was fired but quickly realized nothing had happened but a scrape in the upper part of the wall. The dust and paint from hit was falling on him. He continued running toward them. Suddenly the two twisted. The gun was pointed directly at spaz. A finger slipped…the pin hit the cartridge which caused the exploded and the ejected the bullet from Max's gun, hitting Spaz. He screamed in unbearable pain and hit the floor.

"Spaz!" Jak Cried. Max finally gained control by swinging Jak's body away from his. He aimed the gun at Jak. Jak sprinted to from the secret spot and started running a bullet missing him barley. The Quad was really crowded now but Max didn't care, he ran out of the spot and took shots at Jak. The quad erupted into noise and chaos. The students all started running in a huge clump. Bullets flew through the Quad hitting tables and making the concrete jump from the ground. More bullets came through one hitting a glass. The glass broke and shattered in to pieces. Max had to reload.

"What was that?" Lori asked Ratchet. Chase and Spencer also turned and found a safe area to duck so they could catch the students all running on film. They saw the hundreds of students running toward the door.

"GUN, GUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" they cried.

"I think we should go Lori!" Ratchet grabbed her hand and the two were close to the back of the group running.

Jazz and Sasha stood from where they were; the group was coming toward them too.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked. Max was done reloading. Through the crowed Jazz saw Max with the gun only for a fraction of a second before he shot. Jazz screeched in pain. But the bullet has just scrapped his arm.

"Jazz." Sasha said, blankly.

"You're bleeding…" Jazz touched his arm and felt blood where the bullet scraped. He suddenly realized something. He turned behind him where Sasha was standing. There was a bullet hole below the very middle of her chest.

"…Me too." She said, perplexed. She fell to her knees, hung for a few seconds and landed on her face. Jazz ran over to her and picked her up. He hesitated for just a moment but he ran across the Quad to a place where he could place her down safe from harm. He found Spencer with the camera.

"Are you getting this on camera?" Chase called from across.

"Ya!"

Max took another shot at Jak but a kid moved the way and got shot in the ankle. He fell to the floor and all the kids behind him tripped. People were really getting hurt. A kid's bone breaking could be heard. This put Ratchet and Lori in almost the very back. The front had gotten to the doors to the inside of the school and with all the students going in the group came to a screeching halt, some kids in the front loosing their balance and falling.

"HELP US!" The kids Screamed as they could only inch toward the door. The level of calmness was at about a –1000 right then and people were starting to push and shove. Lori let go of Ratchet's hand. Ratchet turned back to see that Max had Lori. The gun was pointed to her head.

"Lori!" Ratchet cried.

"Back off Ratchet or I'll kill her!" Lori was too scared to talk or cry. Heck, she was almost to scared to breath. Max got a bit closer to Lori.

"Lori, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" He whispered. She let out a small whimper and nodded. She was hyperventilating; this fear was intense, even though he said he wouldn't hurt her. She started thinking about her family and friends, if she'd ever talk to them again.

**Meanwhile.**

"Jazz, is she ok?" Chase asked making his way over to Sasha, Jazz, and Spencer.

"No, she's been shot and- oh my god!" Sasha's chest stopped its rhythmic rise and fall and her eyes stayed open, she had stopped breathing! Jazz took his hand and put it to Sasha's neck to feel for a pulse…nothing.

"Sasha…Please…no!" A tear fell from his eye. He pulled her neck back a little so she was looking straight up. Her eyes stared past him. Suddenly he bent down plugged her nose and blew 2 breaths into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Asked Chase. Jazz placed his hands on her chest, one over the other, and started pushing…He listened for breathing…nothing. He plugged her nose again and blew another 2 breaths. He moved down to her chest and started pushing a second time…he listened for breathing…nothing. Tears fell on her face as he repeated a third time…she coughed up blood and took a deep breath.

"Thank God." He sighed.

"Jazz…it hurts." Chase's hand was over the wound delaying, blood loss.

"I know…don't worry, I'm here." Jazz responded.

**Meanwhile**

"Jak! Get out here or I'll kill Lori!"

Jak stopped in the crowed…not Lori! He started to push his was way back.

"That's right…" Max mumbled as he Saw Jak Make his way toward him. Finally he had made it out of the crowed. He stood only a few feet away from max.

"Jak…" he threw Lori to the ground.

"Did it have to end like this…?"

"I couldn't give it to you…"

"Why not, Jak, you did it before!"

"But, things have changed…I've changed for the better." Jak started to inch his way toward Max.

"And…and you can too." Jak said.

"We can get you help." He was close enough to put his hand on his shoulder. Max started to cry. Had Jak gotten to him?

"So…it can all stop?"

"Yes…" Jak reached out to grab the gun from him.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" A policeman called from around him. Suddenly Max could hear dozens of guns cocking.

"You LIAR!" Max Put the gun Back to Jak's head and fired. He fell to the floor, bleeding from his head. Jak lay dead. Every policeman in the area opened fire on Max. Bullet holes appeared all over his body. His body was jerking with each shot. Finally the cops were done and now two boys lay in the middle of the almost empty quad…dead. Lori couldn't believe what she just saw. Jazz got up to run and see her but Chase stopped him.

"We don't want anyone else hurt kid. The cop's trigger figures are itchy…don't do anything to fast.

"Right." Jazz said.

Ratchet walked to Lori and hugged her.

"I was scared that…you would…be." Ratchet Saw Jazz coming.

"Is she alright?" Jazz asked.

"She's fine, but very…" Lori got up to her feet and hopped into her brother's arms crying, Chase was carrying Sasha to one of the policemen so that she could be taken to the hospital, and from the secret spot Spaz limped toward Jak. Spaz picked up his pace as he realized what had happened. It hurt but he had to make sure of…the worst. Finally he arrived to Jak's body and kneeled by it. He also started crying.

"No!" he cried.

"I'm sorry Jak…" he lay with his face flat on the floor bawling. Now his best friend was gone forever. After all the time he'd been denying their friendship he really missed him…and now it was over. Their friendship with Jak was now dead forever. The Police grabbed Spaz by the arm and started to pull him away.

"Jak this isn't the end ok? We'll see each other again one day and this time…I promise."

**15 minutes later.**

News Crew's, Helicopter's, Police, and Ambulances lined up the front of the school. All the injured were being sent to the hospital including Jazz, Sasha, and Spaz. Lori went along with them too. Ratchet found himself the first unharmed student who wasn't headed to the hospital to leave.

"A school shooting has left two dead and two critically injured at a local high school in…A student appears to be leaving the building!" several Reporters rushed to Ratchet.

"What was it like?"

"Who died?"

"Are you harmed at all?"

"What are you going to do now?"

The reporters were full of questions.

"Please, go away." He said in a cold tone.

"All I want to do right now is go home."

Yeahaw! Longest chapter Ever! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter because…it wasn't easy work! Again I would like to say that I have had approval use someone else's OC. In case you didn't catch it. (I don't know how you couldn't have.) it was Kitty Faye from RatchetsKittyChi! Again thanks everyone! Next chapter shall close the whole story!


	18. Control?

Chapter 18: Control?

"Stop asking me for answers!" Kitty yelled.

"If you want answers then you ask Kelly when she gets out of here 'Why didn't you listen to the two students who told you what was going to happen today?" the news people then overwhelmed her with more questions. Since when did everyone deserve to know everything about her and how she feels just by turning on their TV? Then, past the crowds she saw someone by a car cooper hugging a friend. She pushed her way through the crowds, shoving countless students and newscasters. She had made her way further

in to the parking lot, past most of commotion. The first cars were starting to leave the lot so Kitty made her way past a few of them too.

"I'm going!" Kitty heard Coopers dim voice.

"I should have gone sooner!" The other Ratchet hugged cooper and let him cry on his shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself cooper." Kitty said. Ratchet looked up to see who had tried to comport cooper.

"Umm, who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm a friend of coopers. We were trying to warn people about th-"

"Wait, you knew about it?"

"I tried to tell people, but they wouldn't listen!" Cooper's voice was now a voice of rage and sadness combined.

"Kitty, I really want to go to the hospital and check on Sasha, do you think you can take care of Coop?" Kitty nodded. With that Ratchet got in to his car and started making his way out the driveway.

Several hours later… Hospital – waiting room 

Jazz looked around him. Boy did that hospital give him the creeps. Emergency waiting rooms are usually filled with injured people, from broken figures to a knife jutting out of their eye. He remembered others being there but maybe they all got treated. He looked at the Dressing on his arm and thought about that moment that he saw Sasha staring right through him. He looked around. Sasha's Dad, Lori, and Sora, Riku, Ratchet, Cooper, and some others from the gang were they're waiting too. Man, this waiting…it's just enough to drive a person insane. Is Sasha going to be all right? Finally the group saw a doctor come out, Jazz's face lit up. Finally they were done, after all these hours. Jazz and Sasha's Father approached the doctor.

"How's she doing, when can we see her?" Jazz asked. The doctor was silent.

"We can see her right?" he asked again. It was only then that jazz noticed that there was blood all over the doctor's shirt and gloves.

"Sir, is she alright?"

"I'm sorry to say…" the Doctor began.

"That…we lost her." Jazz's eyes and the eyes of several others were forming tears.

"While operating we hit a major vessel; she lost too much blood. I'm sorry."

"No…" Jazz murmured.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Ratchet ran up to Jazz and held him as he cried. The others joined and cried too.

"JAZZ!" Ratchet yelled. Ratchet looked up at Ratchet, who was right next to him yet he yelled again.

"JAZZ!" Ratchet started shaking Jazz.

"JAZZ!" Jazz woke up in a very busy emergency room. He had been crying in his sleep.

"What a nightmare." Jazz murmured putting his hands through his hair. His heart was still beating fast.

"It's alright, she's gunna make it and Spaz is going to be alright too." Ratchet gave Jazz a much-needed hug.

"Hey ratchet," Jazz mumbled.

"Ya?" Ratchet replied.

"Something tells me Jak would have wanted this; for us to be friends again." Ratchet's eyes widened.

"I think so too."

"So we're cool?"

"Ya…" Skidd and Clank entered the waiting room. Ratchet waved at them, but they didn't wave back. Maybe it wasn't them.

"Skidd, Clank!" Ratchet called. They looked but they didn't answer, it was definitely them though. Ratchet walked straight toward them. "You guys, why won't you say hi?" Ratchet asked. Skidd didn't seem happy with ratchet and neither did clank. They only stopped walking because ratchet held them.

"Come on you guys talk!"

"That's what we've been wanting you to do all year!" Skidd yelled.

"You deserted us dude, during that gay party of yours." Skidd walked passed ratchet. Oh no…he had been ignoring him. Was a little drama more important than talking to his friend?

"_It's not my fault…it wasn't just a little drama."_

"But Skidd I-"

"Hey!" Kitty's voice chimed in.

"Hi Kitty."

"How's she doing?" Kitty asked. Ratchet hung his head.

"We don't know yet, she-" suddenly, cheering interrupted Ratchet. Jazz gave Ratchet another hug.

"Dude, she made it, she woke up! She's alright!"

"Can we talk to her?" Jazz nodded excitedly.

"Her father's already on his way to see her! She says she wants to see you next!"

"Me…? Why not you?" Jazz shrugged.

"Well, seems like the nurse is signaling us to come."

"She knows you?"

"Hehe! I told her our names." Ratchet and Jazz smiled and walked toward Sasha's room. The room had a large window so that She can be seen easily from outside. Perhaps they were still monitoring her.

"Well, go in…" Ratchet went in. Jazz decided he needed to go to the bathroom. No, I'm not going to describe his bathroom-going process…but he did was his hands like a good boy. When he was coming back around the corner he got a glimpse of something and then pulled back behind the wall to avoid being seen.

"_I'm not sure, but I think I just saw Ratchet kissing her." _Jazz felt a little anger and distrust building up in him.

"_Stay cool, stay cool. There's always an explanation. You never saw…"_ When he turned the corner again Ratchet was just back to standing by her side. He looked like he was just about ready to go. Jazz started toward the door. As he was about to touch the door, Ratchet stepped out.

"Jazz I'll be back, alright?" Ratchet said.

"Where are you going?"

"Sasha's house."

"For what?"

"Uh…just a favor." Ratchet was definitely hiding something. What it was, Jazz didn't know but he was getting this strange feeling.

Sasha's house 

It was starting to get pretty dark as ratchet's Car pulled into the driveway. Ratchet stepped out of the Car and started toward Sasha's house. He started to feel under and Window and found a key. Ratchet smirked as he opened the door leaving the key outside. Then outside the house Jazz's car pulled up. Jazz felt really stupid doing something like this. He couldn't believe that he didn't trust Sasha enough to just ask her about it. still, he got out of the car and entered the house. Inside it was dark but Jazz still managed to find the stairs from the light that was coming from Sasha's room.

Jazz creped up behind the wall careful not to be seen.

"Aha! I found them!" Ratchet cried holding up some pills. Jazz was in shock.

"_Birth control pills? No way! She wouldn't cheat on me with ratchet would she…damn!"_

Just as soon as jazz was about to confront ratchet…

"I thought it was a joke…can't believe they are actually having sex!" Ratchet murmured.

"Wait…but I never…and if he never…then…" 

**8:42 PM**

**The hospital**

Jazz Entered Sasha's hospital room, which had been changed to a normal one sometime after Jazz had left.

"Jazz!" Sasha screeched happily.

"Hey Sasha…"

"Is something wrong? Is it spaz?"

No, it's alright, I saw him outside…he's gunna be on crutches for a little while but he'll heal."

"So what is it?" Sasha's eyes fluttered. Jazz found a chair and scooted it over to her. Then he took out the Birth control pills. Sasha Gasped and then tried not to look surprised.

"Uh…ya I asked Ratchet to get them for me."

"I could have."

"I wanted to talk to you, and those are nothing, they help with my period pains." Sasha smiled.

"Then why did you tell him we were having sex?" Sasha froze and didn't respond.

"Are you going to change your story again? Or are you going to tell me the truth." Sasha looked as if she was about to cry.

"You don't understand!"

"THEN MAKE ME!"

"I'll tell you…but…don't freak out…ok?"

Jazz's Screams of anger could be heard from outside the room.

**End of the last day of school…**

**Ratchet's Car**

Ratchet and Kitty were getting pretty close, they spent a lot of time together…something was starting to develop…and this was making Lori start to feel something too. Every time she wanted to talk to Ratchet she was already there already. She wanted to be with ratchet alone for once, she enjoyed talking to him alone. But once again she saw her talking to him and walked away.

"Alright Kitty, I've got to go…I'll IM you alright?" Ratchet said. Kitty pulled a piece of paper out of her hand and gave it to ratchet. He looked at it.

"_555-0893" _he read the number in his mind.

"Why don't you call me instead?" Kitty laughed. Ratchet smiled and started his engine.

**The End.**

YEHAW. I'm finally done with juvenile! It's been six months can you believe it? A half-year! Well be sure to look out for juvenile 2. unfortunately the story may not come out until summer 2007 but I'll keep you updated on that.

Be sure to read Juveniles first summer fic Juvenile: Triangle, the first in a series of many summer stories!

SEE YA!


End file.
